Tras un mordisco
by VeelaSullivan
Summary: Arthur ha vivido los últimos 16 años siendo acechado por Alfred, un violento matón que lo ha fijado como blanco permanente de sus bromas, insultos y golpes. Arthur piensa que todo es alguna clase de injusto castigo divino cuando el destino decide guiarlo a las garras de su mortal enemigo una vez más en el momento que, se suponía, sería el más feliz de su vida.(Perro USA/Conejo UK)
1. Chapter 1

**Tras un mordisco**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Advertencias: Sexo, golpes, peleas, la historia puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la escritora.

Espero que les guste, nada de esto hubiese pasado si no me hubiesen obligado a publicarlo.

_Uhuru_: Holi, yo la obligué y la beteo, siempre he querido que esta mujer escriba un **USUK,** tiene muy buenas ideas cuando anda malvada, te amo bruh.

Capítulo uno.

Pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas mientras iba calle abajo hacia su casa. Aprovechó la bajada para tomar más impulso que su adversario, pero éste se benefició la misma bajada para intentar alcanzarlo, ese idiota de Alfred Jones era un matón, y Arthur tuvo la mala suerte de ser su tiro al blanco durante toda su vida.

A sus veinte años estaba acostumbrado a escapar de él, llevaba toda su vida viviendo en la misma ciudad, ambos conocían la ciudad de memoria y cada pequeño posible escondite. Se sabían cada calle, cada callejón, plaza, árbol, bar. Todo se sabía en esa pequeña jodida ciudad. Y él había marcado cada rincón de la ciudad con cada paliza que le daba.

Pedaleaba cada vez más lento, estaba cansado, llevaba horas tratando de correr. No importaba a dónde fuera, Alfred lo seguía, decidido a darle caza y alcanzarlo. Vio la calle que lo llevaba hasta su casa y la esperanza lo inundó. Reunió la poca energía que tenía y se apresuró en llegar. Ya casi la podía ver era grande, dos pisos, tres si contabas la azotea. Su casa era de un muy pálido color damasco, casi blanco. El patio era abierto, no había rejas en la parte de adelante, pero si atrás y a los lados, en los sectores que medían el territorio de cada hogar.

Apenas llegó a la parte delantera de su vivienda saltó de su bici, dejándola tirada, no le importó, no es como si se la fueran a robar o algo. Pudo sentir como Alfred frenaba y derrapaba unos momentos después y corría de su bicicleta también. Pero no lo alcanzó, Arthur logró entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

-Oh, el conejito se esconde en la madriguera- Escuchó como le murmuraba Alfred desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Puedo olerte, sé que estás al otro lado, Arthur- Alfred siempre ponía énfasis en su nombre, pronunciándolo demasiado, burlándose de su acento inglés.

-Vete, Alfred- Le gritó, se le ponían los pelos de punta al saber que seguía ahí, esperándolo. Caminó a la ventana que estaba junto a la puerta y corrió la cortina para ver el engreído rostro de Alfred observándolo. – Este ya no es tu territorio, Alfred. Vete- Le gritó con más fuerza, tratando de que su voz sonara más dura, pero podía notarse un matiz de nervios en el fondo, tanto él cómo Alfred sabían que tenía miedo, miedo de él.

\- Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de tu casita, inglés, tarde o temprano- Alfred sonrió lentamente, podía ver como el conejito temblaba cada vez que su voz se tornaba más profunda. Esta vez se le había escapado, con los años el pequeño y escurridizo conejito había intentado encontrar nuevas vías de escape, y con cada intento él había encontrado la manera de atraparlo, siempre lo atrapaba, era un estúpido conejo inglés, nada más.

Caminó lentamente hasta la ventana donde Arthur se asomaba para observarlo, y le gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para asustarlo un poco más. Se aseguró de mostrarle los colmillos, sólo porque el ver como Arthur agitaba sus orejas le entretenía. Sabía que Arthur lo quedaría mirando hasta que se fuera, y sabía que sus padres llegarían pronto, así que caminó lentamente por el patio del inglés y sonrió mientras se le ocurría algo.

Tomó su bici y la apoyó en el poste que estaba junto en frente de la casa de Arthur, y se regresó para tomar la bicicleta del dueño de casa. Tiró de esta hasta que la apoyó junto a la suya.

– ¡Esa es mi bici!- Le gritó el inglés desde su casa –Déjala donde está, eso es robo- le advirtió mientras lo apuntaba con uno de sus dedos.

\- Si la quieres, ven y recupérala- Le respondió Alfred, sonriéndole.

\- Déjala donde está, idiota- Le espetó mientras le fruncía el ceño.

\- Es sólo para asegurarme de que la próxima vez usarás tus pies para escapar- Se subió a su bici, agarró la de Arthur por el mango y se preparó para pedalear. Lo hacía para asegurarse de que la próxima vez no huyera, había sido bastante listo, tomándolo por sorpresa al escapar de su trabajo en bici.

Arthur pudo ver como su matón se iba con la bicicleta. Pateó la puerta con rabia mientras apretaba los puños, era un maldito idiota. – Cretino- murmuró, mientras subía a la segunda planta pisoteó cada escalón. Se había vuelto a salir con la suya, como siempre lo hacía. Jaló de la trampilla del techo y subió a su habitación, se quitó el chaleco que llevaba puesto y lo tiró al piso. Continúo con su camiseta y la dejó a un lado.

Se miró al espejo; no era musculoso, no, pero tampoco era muy delgado. Se miró los brazos y apretó los puños. A sus veinte años era bastante alto, más alto de lo que esperaba, estaba orgulloso de su metro setenta y pocos. Su cabello era de un rubio claro, lo tenía un poco más largo de lo que debía, pero era para que pudiera ocultar un poco sus cejas y orejas.

No importaba cuánto intentara parecer más masculino, las chicas siempre lo veían como un conejito esponjoso y tierno. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Era tímido, culpa de Alfred, de pequeño se encargó de molestarlo y humillarlo lo suficiente como para que deseara ser invisible.

Ahora tenía amigas, sí, amigas. Sus amigas lo veían como a una pequeña cosa tierna, el mejor amigo. Bufó, sus ojos verdes brillaron, siempre lo hacían cuando estaba molesto, era como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Se molestó más, odiaba esa ciudad, lo odiaba con toda su alma. De pequeño no podía jugar tranquilo, cuando creció no podía ir al colegio tranquilo, y ahora cuando estaba juntando dinero para estudiar e irse, resulta que tampoco podía trabajar en paz.

Pensó que al salir del colegio Alfred se olvidaría de él y seguiría otros rumbos. Había pensado mal, Alfred se encargó de saber dónde trabajaba y de humillarlo en él. Su jefe había prohibido que el americano se acercara a él y lo molestara en horas de trabajo. Alfred había cumplido, no lo molestaba en el local y no se acercaba mientras estuviera trabajando, pero cuando salía comenzaba la cacería.

Con cada año se había vuelto más rápido y más escurridizo, estaba en sus genes, por lo que había sido bastante bueno en atletismo, había participado en algunas carreras y había ganado. Tenía una considerable suma de medallas y trofeos, el profesor había logrado que participara, para integrarlo. Había sido peor, sólo había servido para que cada vez que destacara, Alfred apareciera y se encargara de tumbarlo abajo.

Dieciséis años conociéndolo, y aún no entendía su odio hacia él. No es como si fuera su única víctima, pero era la que obtenía su record en lealtad, Alfred se olvidaba de todos, menos de él.

Arthur dejó el tema de lado, no iba a malgastar su tiempo pensando en el idiota de Alfred. Malgastaba su tiempo corriendo de él, no iba a seguir haciéndolo cuando tenía paz. Fue a tomar una ducha, necesitaba descansar, hoy había tenido que hacer turno extra y había tenido una maratón arrancando de Alfred, necesitaba dormir.

-o-

Cuando finalmente Alfred llegó a su casa, jaló de su bici hasta el garaje y la dejó a un lado de la camioneta de su padre. Agarró la de Arthur y la posó en el otro lado. Era su premio, tenía varios. Trotó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a tomar algo del refrigerador cuando escuchó el portazo que anunciaba la llegada de su padre. Suspiró tomando algo rápido, estiró su brazo en busca de algo. Encontró un yogurt y unos emparedados envasados, se los puso bajo el brazo, casi logró escapar.

-Ya ni saludas a tu padre, eres un maleducado- le gruño. Su padre era un hombre corpulento, grande. Su cabello era negro, al igual que su cola y orejas, su piel un poco más morena que la suya. Alfred era igual que su padre, corpulento, alto, dominante, pero su cabello era de un castaño rubio, su piel morena, pero más clara que la de su padre. El único lugar en el que compartían similitud de colores era un la punta de su cola, ésta era un poco más oscura.

\- Tu madre estaría disgustada con los malos modales que tienes. No te crió para que fueras esto- Lo apuntó con su mano mientras le miraba disgustado, su labio se curvó, mostrando sus dientes. Alfred mostró los suyos en respuesta. Su padre era así la mayor parte del tiempo, cada año se ponía peor, Alfred ya casi no recordaba cuando su padre era un padre, y no un hombre huraño, mal humorado. Hubiera sido sabio de Alfred escapar a la casa de su tía como su hermano.

-Hola, padre- Le gruñó. Alfred había sacado los mismos genes dominantes que su padre y había sido como una invitación abierta a una pelea en el momento que le enseñó sus desarrollados caninos. El americano sintió la sangre en su boca un momento después de que su padre lo golpeara con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo tambalear.

\- No le atrevas a desafiarme muchacho- Le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder a Alfred - ¡Soy tu padre, y como tal me debes respeto!- Alfred observó cómo los rasgos de su padre se endurecían, para después aplacarse un poco, retrocedió y envió una mirada enfadada hacia Alfred – Vete a tu cuarto, no te quiero ver en mi camino, insolente- le espetó por ultimo, antes de darle la espalda.

Alfred no dudó en obedecer. No sacaba nada con desafiar al viejo, era un perro rabioso, nada más, un hombre herido por la pérdida de su mujer, un hombre enojado y mal humorado. Alfred entendía el dolor de su padre, la frustración. Sabía que si se hubiera ido al igual que su hermano, sólo lo hubiera guiado más hacia la destrucción. Sólo por eso se había quedado, sólo se preguntaba si su padre no entendía que, tal como él, él también tenía el corazón destrozado por la pérdida de su madre.

Habían pasado varios años, sin embargo la herida seguía ardiendo dentro de él. Sólo esperaba que su padre se curara más rápido. Dudaba el seguir teniendo la paciencia que requería.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y limpió el resto de sangre. Sólo le había roto el labio, no había sido más que un manotazo directo a su cara. Lo había golpeado peor en otras ocasiones.

* * *

_Uhuru_: Si les gustó y dejan un review sería muy agradecido, es la primera vez que mi amiga publica una historia y así la animan a continuar, ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tras un mordisco.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Advertencias: Sexo, golpes, peleas, la historia puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la escritora.

Gracias a todas por ser tan bonitas con sus comentarios,

Capítulo dos

A media mañana, Arthur iba de camino a su trabajo. Para ser una pequeña ciudad había bastante trabajo. Algunos decían que la ciudad tenía futuro, que estaba en desarrollo y pronto sería una gran metrópoli.

Nada de eso le importaba realmente a Arthur, cuando llegaron era un pequeño pueblo rodeado de interminables áreas verdes. Pronto se había convertido en una pequeña ciudad, aún rodeada de interminables praderas. La ciudad en sí estaba rodeada de árboles y grandes campos de maíz. Todo eso le gustaba a Arthur, le agradaba la naturaleza.

Tuvo que levantarse un poco más temprano de lo habitual, dado que debía ir a pie gracias a Alfred, quien le había quitado su bicicleta. Cuando entró en la pequeña cafetería la gran sonrisa de Elizaveta lo recibió. Su amiga era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, no mucho. Su largo cabello castaño estaba tomado por una simple coleta y estaba vestida con el uniforme del trabajo, el que consistía en una pechera negra con bordes blancos y el nombre del local bordado en una esquina.

-Siempre puntual, ¿Eh, Arthur?- le murmuró mientras caminaba hacia una mesa, rellenando con café la taza de un cliente que estaba sentado. Arthur Susurró un 'Gracias bonita' y continuó con lo suyo. El inglés le dirigió una sonrisa, mientras caminaba al baño que estaba en el fondo para colocarse la camisa y pechera correspondiente.

Para cuando salió el local estaba lleno, era hora de almuerzo. Estuvo un par de horas ocupado, atendiendo rápido y tratando de limpiar el local al mismo tiempo. La cafetería estaba cerca de las oficinas y se llenaba a más no poder cuando los trabajadores tenían hora de colación. Arthur, acostumbrado, llevaba las bandejas con los platos de comida y los recogía una vez vacíos. Limpiaba las mesas, ordenaba las sillas y seguía con lo suyo.

Elizaveta se encargaba de recibir los pedidos y de atender de vez en cuando la caja, cuando ésta se llenaba de gente. Eran un buen dúo, el dúo favorito de su jefe, ya que eran los más hábiles y los que tenían más experiencia.

Cuando llegó la hora de su descanso, Arthur sacó la propina que le habían dejado en las mesas que tenía asignadas, y tomó lo que le habían dejado en su pechera mientras atendía. La gente era bastante generosa cuando se les daba una buena y rápida atención, y Arthur era bueno en ello.

Camino hacia las mesas que estaban afuera y puso su plato de comida junto al de Elizaveta, que ya estaba sentada esperándolo para almorzar junto a él. Después de acabar con la horda de clientes que entendían, su jefe los mandaba a almorzar y a descansar un buen rato mientras él limpiaba un poco el local.

\- Gran día, amo los viernes, la gente es más generosa- Murmuró Eli, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de arroz a la boca y lo masticaba lentamente.

\- Es más agotador, hoy se llenó bastante- Balbuceó Arthur en respuesta, le dolían los hombros. Los movió haciendo sonar su espalda – Pero fue un buen día- estuvo de acuerdo.

\- No tan bueno como mañana- Le sonrió Elizaveta – ¿que harás para tu cumpleaños? – Le preguntó, observándolo – No me digas que…-

\- Lo celebraré en casa- Dijo, antes que Eli dijera algo – No me gusta salir, lo sabes- Le frunció el ceño, regañándola con la mirada.

\- Pero art, vamos, ya tenemos veinte años- Le dijo ella, golpeándolo en el brazo – Deberíamos salir, celebrar afuera, es lo que hacen los chicos de nuestra edad. Mañana es la fiesta de apareamiento- murmuró, feliz. La mujer agitó su cola, emocionada con la idea– Tal vez consigas pareja, tal vez yo consiga pareja, vamos art- le dijo, haciendo un puchero.

\- Eli, no iré, no me gusta salir para mi cumpleaños- -Gruñó Arthur, bajando la mirada a su propio plato.

Arthur aún recordaba que hace tres años, cuando cumplió dieciocho años, había hecho caso a su amiga y había salido con ella a celebrar en un bar de por ahí. Cuando iban de camino se cruzaron con Alfred y sus amigotes.

Ellos estaban en una esquina, y apenas el americano lo vio, sonrió. Arthur había querido correr por su vida, debería haberlo hecho pero siguió caminando junto a Elizaveta. Arthur pensó que Alfred no lo molestaría ese día, que solo lo quedaría mirando. Eli no había notado como el americano lo miraba, ni la tensión en el cuerpo de Arthur.

Para cuando habían salido del bar, riendo con su amiga, Arthur sintió un par de grandes manos tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndole. Confundido, no sabía qué estaba pasando hasta que sintió una sustancia pegajosa cayéndole sobre la cabeza, corriendo lentamente por su rostro y hombros.

Escuchó el jadeo de su amiga cuando vio que era cubierto por harina de pies a cabeza. Cuando Arthur logró sacar la mezcla de sus ojos, observó a un sonriente Alfred.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arthur!- Gritó en su cara mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla. – ¿Pensaste que me iba a olvidar de ti, eh? Algo especial, para un día especial.- Alfred estalló en carcajadas mientras lo dejaba y se iba.

Elizaveta le había tomado de la mano y llevado a su casa a tomar un baño. Todo el camino había escuchado a una enojada Eli lanzando improperios durante horas, maldiciendo a Alfred. Le había prestado ropa de su hermano mayor, que le quedaba un poco grande, y habían dormido en el sillón mientras miraban películas. Había pasado de ser el mejor día de su vida al peor en cuestión de minutos.

No había notado que se había sumergido en sus recuerdos hasta que Eli le pinchó con un dedo en sus costillas. Arthur se sobresaltó y la miró –No me ignores cuando te hablo.- Se quejó ella. –Habrá mucha gente en la fiesta, Alfred no te podrá molestar – Le dijo, sabiendo en qué estaba pensando Arthur- y estarás a salvo. Además Alfred estará más interesado en buscar alguna chica con la cual follar, yo creo que ni notará que estas ahí- Le miró, tranquila, segura de lo que decía.

Ojalá Arthur tuviese esa misma confianza, pero no se quería exponer a una humillación pública. Prefería estar en su casa, feliz y seguro, a exponerse de esa manera, siendo un blanco fácil para el matón americano.

-o-

Alfred sacudió los pies en el tapete de bienvenida que tenía su tía –Matt… Matthew.- Llamó a su hermano, pero salió su tía.

-Hey, hola, pequeño. Tú hermano está estudiando allá atrás. ¿Por qué no vienes? Estoy preparando el guiso de carne que tanto te gusta- Informó, tentándolo. Su tía Christine siempre sabía cómo convencerlo de quedarse un rato más en su casa.

Su tía no se parecía en nada a su madre, lo único que compartían era la melena rubia, del mismo color que el cabello de Alfred, y lo bien que cocinaban las dos.

-Genial, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Ya estaba cansado de comer comida envasada.- Alfred se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con el borde de su camiseta negra.

-Tu padre aún no se digna a cocinar, ¿Eh?- La mujer suspiró – ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? ¿Sigue siendo un idiota?- Preguntó. Todos sabían que su padre era un hombre difícil, y si había algo más difícil que tratar con él, eso era vivir con él. El único valiente era Alfred, y su madre, pero su madre ya no estaba ahí.

-Sigue siendo un idiota.- Murmuró, lamiéndose el labio inferior. Ya no le dolía, pero aún podía sentir la pequeña herida palpitante. – Está cada vez más gruñón, pero tiene sus momentos de lucidez, no todos los días son tan malos.- Musitó, recordando que esa mañana había sido todo lo contrario a anoche. El hombre había actuado un poco más amable, ojalá siguiera así esta noche.

-Bien, ya sabes… sólo es un hombre herido.- La tristeza se reflejó en los ojos color chocolate de su tía, una pequeña sonrisa levantó las finas comisuras de sus labios, suavizando su expresión. – Sólo necesita algo de luz en su vida, aún es bastante joven, pero está muy encerrado en sí mismo como para ver más allá de su nariz. Lo vi el otro día, juro que debe tener las cejas tiesas de tanto fruncirlas- Bromeó.

Logró sacar una carcajada de Alfred, quien un rato después se fue a sentar con su hermano en el patio. Eran gemelos, Matt unos minutos más joven que Alfred. No se parecían mucho, Matt era un poco más bajo que su gemelo, y más delgado. Su cabello de un marrón oscuro, un poco más claro que el de su padre. Tenía unas gafas más grandes que las de Alfred y era todo un cerebro, el futuro médico de la familia. Estaba preparándose para entrar a la universidad el próximo año, y ya estaba estudiando y leyendo antes de siquiera entrar 'Quiero adelantar trabajo.' decía.

Comieron en silencio y luego observó como Matt sacaba un libro. Empezaba a leerlo cuando Alfred bufó. –Eres un Nerd.- murmuró, sonriéndole.

Matt agitó una de sus oscuras orejas en su dirección y arqueó una ceja, mirándolo imperturbable –Estás gordo.- le contestó. Bajó su mirada al plato de Alfred. – Al paso que vas tendrás cada arteria tapada en grasa en pocos meses,- sonrió de vuelta –Idiota-.

Alfred enderezó su espalda, sabía que su hermano estaba bromeando, siempre lo hacían – Al paso que vas tú, te quedarás ciego.- Le quitó las gafas a Matt y las miró de cerca. – Éstas son más grandes que las otras, cuatro ojos.-

Matt le quitó sus gafas y se las volvió a poner. – Tu también ocupas gafas, cuatro ojos.- hizo una mueca cuando limpió sus gafas con una servilleta – Las dejaste llenas de grasa, cerdo.- tiró la servilleta a la cara de Alfred, pero este la agarró antes de ser golpeado.

-¿Cómo van los estudios?- preguntó, serio. Cogió su plato y lo puso sobre el de su hermano para después pasarle ambos platos a su tía.

-Bien, ¿Cómo está papá?- lo miró, los ojos azules un poco más claros que los de Alfred se quedaron mirando su labio - ¿Sigue golpeándote? Deberías venir a vivir con tía Christine, sabes que la habitación de huéspedes sigue libre- le recordó.

-Fue una pelea estúpida, estaba de mal humor, ya lo sabes… uno de sus momentos- Tomó el libro de Matt, leyó algunas líneas y al no entender nada se lo devolvió. – No puedo irme, si lo dejamos solo en su casa se volverá un ermitaño, lo sabes- masculló.

Ambos hermanos sabían que su padre era una persona dura, no necesitaba ayuda física de ningún modo. Hank Jones era conocido por ser un hombre bastante fuerte, tanto su cuerpo como su carácter eran fuertes. Nadie entendía cómo una mujer dulce como su madre pudo casarse con él. Algunos decían que su madre logró suavizar a su padre. En su infancia su padre había sido bastante estricto, pero también era cariñoso. Sin embargo, desde que su madre había muerto, no lo había visto sonreír en años. Algunos días, cuando se aventuraba a salir de su habitación para cocinar algo rápido, se había encontrado a su padre sentado en un sillón, mirando en silencio alguna imagen en la que aparecía su madre.

Su padre no había llorado la muerte de su madre, no públicamente. Tanto el cómo su hermano habían visto a su padre llorar y sufrir en silencio. Ninguno de ellos se había acercado a él, tenían miedo de enojarlo o molestarlo. Con el tiempo su padre se volvió difícil de tratar, y Matt había escapado a casa de su tía después de una pelea con él. La huida de Matt no había roto la relación con su padre, pero sí la había hecho más débil.

Alfred le había dicho a su hermano que si él se iba de casa al igual que su hermano, su padre terminaría por romperse. No quería que su padre se volviera un total antisocial, el hombre era una persona honesta, respetada por los que lo conocían y bastante leal. Él sabía que su padre no era malo, sólo… sólo era su padre, simplemente Hank Jones.

Después de conversar un poco con su hermano y con su tía, se quedó a cenar en casa de ella. Cansado de estar bajo las interminables preguntas de su tía y la mirada curiosa de su hermano, se retiró a su casa apresurado, prometiéndole a Christine volver pronto.

-o-

Arthur iba camino a su casa, tuvo que hacer otro turno extra, ya que el local se había llenado en la tarde. No le preocupaba mucho, ya que esos turnos se los pagaba su jefe, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba agotado.

Estaba cruzando una esquina cuando sintió que alguien lo empujaba con suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo chocar contra un poste de luz. Se golpeó con potencia contra el concreto del poste, recibió el golpe en su brazo y hombro derecho. Miró alarmado a su agresor, pero Alfred siguió por su camino.

-Mira por dónde caminas, conejo. - le gruñó en advertencia, mirándolo de reojo.

Arthur esperó el siguiente golpe, pero éste no llegó nunca. Observó cómo Alfred seguía su camino, y cuando estuvo seguro de que el moreno no regresaría a seguir atormentándolo, continuó con su camino.

Al llegar a su casa cenó tarde con sus padres, cogió las propinas y las guardó en el tarro que tenía bajo la cama. Untó algo de crema en sus dedos y la esparció sobre su flagelado brazo, si tenía suerte no dejaría moretón. No quería tener el brazo adolorido para su cumpleaños, eso significaría el tener que responder preguntas que no quería contestar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tras un mordisco.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Advertencias: Sexo, OoC, golpes, peleas, la historia puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la escritora.

Capítulo tres.

Arthur despertó cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba, el olor a jazmín lo rodeó y supo inmediatamente que los finos brazos que lo envolvían eran los de su madre. –Feliz cumpleaños, bebé, feliz día, mi cielo.- Le murmuraba ella antes de llenar su rostro de besos, podía sentir los labios de su madre besar sus mejillas y frente.

Arthur arrugó su nariz antes de reír –Mamá… ¡Mamá!- se quejó cuando la nombrada le pellizcó la mejilla. Lo estaba apretujando como si fuera un niñito de tres años. Tironeó de las orejas de su madre para que le prestara atención. Siempre hacia lo mismo, cada año, para ella siempre sería su pequeño, su único hijo.

-Cielo, deja que respire.- se burló su padre. Angus, a diferencia de su madre, era un canino, una de las razones por las cuales se habían mudado a esta ciudad. Su padre no era americano, pero no estaba muy apegado o cómodo con seguir viviendo en Inglaterra, así que cuando Angus recibió nuevas oportunidades de trabajo en América, no lo dudó y se mudaron de continente.

Elizabeth había seguido ciegamente a su esposo. Cuando éste le contó que tenía mejores oportunidades en América, ella se fue con él. Al llegar al pueblo, ella sólo vio un nuevo comienzo con su hijo. Mantenía contacto con sus abuelos, hablaban bastante, y la situación económica había mejorado mucho.

Su madre era una bibliotecaria, se encargaba de la administración y orden, y era bastante feliz. Había inscrito a su hijo en el colegio que había en el pueblo, su esposo se había hecho rápidamente dueño de una cadena de talleres mecánicos. Tenía dos en la ciudad y otros tres en ciudades aledañas. Angus había esperado que su hijo siguiera su camino y pronto trabajara junto a él, pero Arthur quería estudiar leyes, de pequeño había visto muchos programas sobre policías, pronto se había interesado en la ley (En un vago sueño de encerrar en alguna cárcel a Alfred.) y ser un Juez. Demasiadas películas de abogados lo habían obsesionado un poco.

Para cuando su madre lo había soltado, su padre le había dado un fuerte abrazo y unas buenas palmadas en la espalda. Se puso de pie y bajó con sus padres para desayunar. Elizabeth sacó la caja de madera que estaba en una de las repisas, y tomó el Té que usaban solo en ocasiones especiales. Arthur hizo una mueca al igual que su padre cuando la vieron tararear mientras hervía el agua.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba _ese_ té: era agrio. tanto Angus como Arthur estaban seguros de que estaba podrido. –Los estoy viendo.- Les regañó Elizabeth mirándolos a ambos –No pongan esa cara, es de mala educación. Este té es para que el día sea bueno, expulsaremos las malas…-

-…vibras y atraeremos las buenas para que este sea un buen día.- Murmuraron ambos mientras tomaban asiento, su padre se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que Arthur tomaba su puesto en el lado izquierdo.

Angus golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Arthur, fingiendo regañarlo –Tu madre sólo quiere lo mejor, no seas malo,- Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron – aunque nos mate en el intento- finalmente sonrió.

Arthur rió cuando su madre murmuró algo sobre perros y malos modales justo en el momento en que su madre ponía la fina taza de porcelana frente a él, Arthur se aseguró de soplarlo hasta que se enfriara. Eso sólo lo hacía peor, pero era más fácil tomárselo todo de un trago, por lo que fue algo que ambos hicieron, tanto padre como hijo. Ambos se bebieron todo el contenido sin respirar.

-Son unos exagerados.- les regañó, poniendo tostadas, galletas y mermelada casera sobre la mesa. – Arthur, estas tirando migajas por toda la mesa, usa el plato.- su mamá le limpió la mejilla con su dedo, colocó un plato frente a Arthur y una servilleta en su regazo.

Arthur sonrió mientras comía, estos eran los mejores desayunos. Cuando terminaron, él se encargó de ayudar a su madre a limpiar la mesa. Pasaron un rato limpiando la casa, Eli iba a venir a verlo como todos los años, y a su mamá no le gustaba que su casa estuviera desordenada cuando había visitas.

A Arthur no le molestaba ayudar a limpiar en su cumpleaños, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su familia, ya que normalmente no se veían durante la semana. Arthur y Angus trabajaban hasta tarde, Elizabeth se quedaba en la biblioteca hasta el cierre y después volvía a cenar con su familia. Todos estaban agotados al final del día, así que no compartían mucho, pero los domingos intentaban estar juntos lo más que podían.

Arthur intentó evitar usar la nevera durante todo el día, sabía que su torta estaba ahí, su madre siempre la ocultaba ahí, y si se acercaba un poco Elizabeth se ponía furiosa, ella se encargaba de hacer la torta durante toda la noche anterior y de terminarla antes de despertarlo. Todos los años era distinta, por lo que había olido anoche, esta vez el bizcocho era de chocolate.

Angus tiró de Arthur hacia el patio y pasaron la tarde arreglando una camioneta. El adulto frunció el ceño mirando alrededor de la casa y detrás de esta, buscando algo. – ¿Dónde está tu bicicleta Arthur?- le preguntó, mientras el aludido tomaba una llave y se la pasaba a su padre.

-Amm… mh… oh, se me quedó en el trabajo. Anoche quise venir a pie y la dejé en el local.- respondió, fingiendo especial interés en una tuerca solitaria que estaba tirada junto al auto. Se agachó a tomarla y girarla entre sus dedos.

-Un día se te perderá si la sigues dejando en cualquier lugar.- Angus frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente olvidó el tema mientras volvía a trabajar. –Últimamente trabajas hasta tarde, no te exijas demasiado o enfermarás.- Le regañó suavemente en el momento que su madre aparecía por detrás de la casa y le hacía un seña a su esposo.

Angus abrazó a su hijo y lo llevó hasta el patio trasero. Tenían una pequeña mesa de madera hecha a mano, su mamá y Eli la habían decorado con unos manteles, en el árbol que tenían plantado habían amarrado algunos globos y cintas de colores.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron Elizaveta y Elizabeth. Su amiga saltó, tirándole confeti sobre la cabeza. El cumpleañero rió mientras abrazaba a su amiga. –Feliz cumpleaños, tonto.- le murmuró cuando lo soltó, tiró de ambas orejas mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡Hey, eso duele!- se quejó Arthur. El inglés no sabía quién era peor, si su mamá o su amiga, ambas estaban empeñadas en apretujarlo y tirar de él como si fuera un juguete o algo demasiado flexible. Cuando Eli lo soltó, su mamá sostenía un pastel de chocolate y fresas con un gran corazón en el centro, un poco deforme, pero se podía identificar qué era lo que intentó dibujar en el pastel.

Todos comenzaron a cantar la tradicional canción, felicitarlo y presentar sus regalos. Su mamá le regaló un suéter verde oscuro, su padre le regaló un libro sobre leyes, (Había pensado semanas en qué regalarle y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.) y Eli le había regalado un peluche de conejo.

-Lo vi en la tienda el otro día, y pensé que sería perfecto para ti.- Le dijo mientras le entregaba el gran peluche de conejo. –Es idéntico a ti- se burló su amiga, sacándole la lengua.

Él inglés se sonrojó mientras tomaba el peluche, todo suave y esponjoso. Angus estalló en carcajadas mientras su mamá le quitaba el peluche con una expresión de ternura y murmuraba que era perfecto. Pasaron la tarde comiendo pastel y tirándose bromas los unos a los otros. Arthur se disponía a escoger algunas películas cuando todo se salió de control.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harán esta noche chicos?- Le preguntó su madre a ambos, mientras todos entraban a la casa. -¿Películas, Arthur? ¿De nuevo? Elizaveta no querrá volver a esta casa si la sigues obligando a ver lo mismo todos los años- se burló mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-Yo le dije a Arthur que podíamos salir hoy, esta noche hay una fiesta en el pueblo.- Contó rápidamente Eli, mirando con malicia a su amigo.

\- No, yo…- Arthur fue interrumpido por una palmada en la espalda de parte de su padre.

-Me parece genial, ya es hora que este chico salga de esta casa- dijo Angus mientras empujaba a Arthur hacia las escaleras – Vamos chico, ponte algo decente y sal a celebrar con tu amiga- le animó.

Arthur dirigió una furiosa mirada a Eli, pero dio la batalla por perdida, sus padres parecían entusiasmados con la idea de que saliera con ella. Ambos creían que entre ellos había alguna relación, pero no estaban más alejados de la realidad. Sin embargo, él no era nadie para sacarlos de su fantasía y hacerles notar que su hijo no tenía ninguna relación con nadie.

Media hora después estaba bajando las escaleras, se había puesto unos jeans azules, una camiseta verde que le quedaba un poco suelta y unas zapatillas negras. Iba a ponerse unos zapatos más formales, pero se le ocurrió que tendría que escapar de Alfred, así que decidió estar un poco preparado. No iba a llevar nada más, necesitaba tener el menor peso posible para correr lo más rápido que pudiera.

En este momento quería matar a Eli, tirar de su cabello y golpearla, pero era su amiga y él entendía lo qué ella trataba de hacer. Eli sólo quería hacer de su cumpleaños algo más divertido, salir y beber algo, reírse de bromas que sí dieran risa.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se despedía de su mamá y se iba con Eli. Se dirigieron al centro de eventos, era de noche, bastante tarde. –Falta una hora para que comience, todos los que participemos iremos al claro que está en el bosque, y antes de que comience la lluvia de estrellas, todos nos vendaremos y bailaremos mientras nuestro instinto nos guía a nuestra pareja.- le contó, emocionada. Eli estaba que explotaba de emoción, Arthur pensaba que si su amiga agitaba un poco más su cola, esta se quebraría.

-Y… ¿Cómo se supone que encontraras a tu pareja?- Murmuró, aún fastidiado.

\- Algunos lo hacen durante el baile, todos se tocan buscando algún compañero, después la música se detiene cuando comienza la cacería.- Elizaveta suspiró – Dicen que cuando encuentras a tu pareja, sientes como tu alma se libera, te sientes más liviano y tu corazón se agita.- Eli apenas podía contener su sonrisa de emoción.

-Parece una excusa para toquetearse los unos a los otros y después follar.- comentó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. Él no encontraba nada de romántico en eso.

Eli lo empujó y golpeó su brazo –Eres un pesado, le quitas toda la emoción a la fiesta, no es un castigo ni nada, Arthur, el idiota no se acercará a ti, sabes que no te molestaría en público.- le acarició el brazo antes de tomar su mano –Alfred no se expondría a quedar como un patán frente a todo el mundo.

-Sí, pero cuando nadie esté mirando sabes que hará algo, cuando menos lo esperes estaré sumergido en barro o algo.- le regañó. –Fuiste bastante injusta cuando les contaste de la fiesta, sabías que me obligarían a salir.- Jaló de su coleta con fuerza.

Eli se acarició la nuca mientras le hacía un dulce puchero. –No te enojes, Arthur.- Batió sus pestañas con inocencia exagerada. –Fue sin querer… queriendo- sonrió Elizaveta, de oreja a oreja.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Para cuando llegaron al centro este estaba abarrotado de jóvenes, todos hablaban y hacían un gran bullicio, era como si todos se hubieran juntado ahí, apenas cabían todos juntos. Algunos bebían, otros fumaban, aunque los que fumaban estaban en el exterior, ya que no se permitía fumar en espacios cerrados.

Un rato después todos los jóvenes se movilizaron al bosque, caminaban en un sólo grupo. Se escuchaban risitas de jóvenes emocionadas y carcajadas de chicos que ya estaban mirando a sus posibles presas. Caminaban en conjunto hasta que llegaron al claro. Este era más grande de lo que Arthur esperaba, era un gran perfecto círculo, como si la naturaleza se hubiera detenido en los bordes, respetando los límites del lugar.

No había ramas que cubrieran el cielo sobre el claro, por lo que el lugar estaba iluminado, los que no participaban de la caza estarían tocando en un lado, varios llevaban sus propios tambores y guitarras. Los músicos se ponían en un rincón, tratando de no molestar ni ocupar mucho espacio. Pronto comenzaron a tocar, no una canción en específico, pero sí una melodía bastante rítmica. Varios comenzaron a juntarse en el centro, hablando, bailando, bebiendo y fumando.

Parecía una fiesta de adolecentes cualquiera, hasta que un grupo de chicas comenzó a repartir trozos de tela a los participantes. Eli recibió el suyo y le contó a Arthur que cuando el líder de la banda avisara, todos debían vendarse los ojos.

-¿Y luego qué? Sólo… ¿Camino o qué?- Le preguntó, confundido, mientras miraba la tela azul. Se notaba que solo la habían rasgado, era un simple trozo de tela, nada especial.

\- Tocaran algo más… movido y dará inicio a la danza, tú sólo muévete, si te tocan no te asustes, tú también puedes tocar. Y sigue todos y cada uno de tus instintos, de eso trata, de instintos.- le dejó claro.

Arthur aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer cuando un muchacho alto que estaba tocando una trompeta les gritó a todos que tenían que vendarse. Eli lo vendó a él, ya que veía que su amigo no lo haría por sí mismo.

Una vez vendado, sintió que Eli se alejaba – ¿Eliza? ¡Eliza!- le llamó. Estiró las manos, tratando de buscarla, pero tocó sin querer la espalda de otra persona que claramente no era Elizaveta, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ni por asomo cerca de él, se quedó quieto.

Arthur no sabía qué hacer, al principio caminó en cualquier dirección, chocando con gente y pidiendo disculpas. Estaba totalmente confundido, no le acomodaba tocar gente que no conocía, como tampoco le gustaba que lo estuvieran tocando. Había manos por todo su cuerpo y se sintió inseguro.

Sigue tu instinto, le había dicho Eliza. Bueno, en ese momento su instinto decía que corriera a casa. Y eso hizo, o al menos lo intentó. La música fuerte lo abrumaba, y no sabía realmente hacia dónde se dirigía. A cada segundo estaba más estresado, _corre Arthur, rápido._ Pero… ¿Hacia dónde? No veía nada.

-o-

Alfred estaba excitado, cada año participaba de la cacería, no le gustaba la danza, aunque se quedaba un rato ya que no perdía nada intentando agarrar por sorpresa a alguna chica. Cuando se había aburrido de acariciar muchachas, escuchó que algo crujía a su derecha.

Su oreja se giró en dirección al sonido, una rama y hojas secas. Alguien estaba tratando de escapar, lo podía sentir. Una lenta sonrisa se estiró en sus labios mientras su cuerpo se giraba en dirección al sonido, trató de guiarse por el olfato, pero sólo podía sentir cientos y miles de distintas colonias de muchachas. Era desagradable, demasiado dulce.

Otro crujido, ahora varios metros más adelante. Alfred giró su cabeza en dirección al sonido y caminó más rápido. Quién sea que estuviera tratando de escapar, estaba caminando y tropezando con todo. Alfred pisó una rama a propósito para que su presa escuchara que le estaban siguiendo.

Oyó que la persona contenía la respiración y un segundo después corría, rápido, veloz. El americano esperó para darle ventaja, y comenzó a correr. De vez en cuando chocaba con algún árbol, pero sólo eran roces. Él sabía cuándo girar, saltar. No olía miedo, pero tampoco seguridad. Su presa estaba nerviosa, pero segura de que había escapado. Oh, estaba tan equivocado, gruñó con fuerza para asustarle un poco más. _Estoy cerca, tan cerca… ¡Mío!_

-o-

Arthur corría, saltaba, se había golpeado varias veces, pero sus piernas no se detenían. Escuchó el gruñido, no le alcanzaría, estaba lejos, estaba seguro de eso. La respiración de Arthur se agitó, su corazón latía frenético, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, emocionándolo, excitándolo. No tenía miedo, no, estaba emocionado, se estaba divirtiendo.

Sonrió mientras saltaba un tronco, no sabía que estaba ahí, pero algo le decía que debía saltar. _Instinto, corre._ Estaba seguro de que lo había perdido cuando un cuerpo grande lo embistió por su lado, lo derribó en el piso y aprisionó. Arthur jadeó buscando aire, el golpe le había conmocionado, no se lo había esperado.

Unas manos lo tomaron por las caderas con fuerza, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sabía qué pasaba hasta que unos labios calientes encontraron los suyos, sorprendiéndolo, pero los labios eran tercos. Terminó por responder el beso, sus manos buscaron los brazos de la persona que estaba encima de él, caliente, duro.

La mano pasó de su cadera a estar bajo su camiseta, en su espalda, acariciando. Arqueó la espalda, apretándose contra quién sea que estaba arriba de él, pero cuando un muslo se enterró entre sus piernas, obligándolo a abrirlas, Arthur se tensó. Él ingles se quitó la venda para ver a quién estaba tocando, y quién era _tan_ insistente.

El aire se atascó en sus pulmones cuando vio a un Alfred vendado, la sorpresa lo golpeó y el miedo le siguió con más fuerza. El americano debió oler su miedo y notar su cambio de actitud, porque este se quitó la venda con el ceño fruncido.

En menos de un segundo su rostro pasó de estar confundido a sorprendido, y aún más rápido su rostro se transformó en una máscara de furia.

-Debe ser una jodida broma.- Ladró Alfred, con ira.

La lluvia de estrellas había empezado, se suponía que debía ser una imagen hermosa, pero Arthur sentía que, en ese momento, las estrellas se burlaban de él.

* * *

Lexington Rabdos: Es un conejo de orejas caídas, y tiene cola como la de los ciervos (forma), de pelo liso. Pero de conejo, obviamente.

Gracias por dar fav y follow, y besos a las que comentan, me emocionan ajshfgkasdjas.

Pregunten lo que quieran c:

Hasta el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tras un mordisco.**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Advertencias: Sexo, OoC, golpes, peleas, la historia puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la escritora.

Capítulo cuatro.

Alfred había seguido fácilmente los pasos de su presa y ahora se encontraba a su lado, corriendo en paralelo. Esperó paciente, dándole confianza, quería quitársela por sorpresa. Cuando lo halló oportuno, saltó sobre él, golpeándolo por el lado, utilizó su hombro para golpear su torso y derrumbarle.

Esperó a que se recuperara, luego posó sus manos en las caderas de éste, para mantenerle en su lugar mientras esperaba. En el momento que sus manos lo tomaron, cuando la puntas de sus dedos tocaron un trozo de piel bajo esa camiseta, sintió que algo dentro suyo se liberaba. Una de sus manos se adentró, escabulléndose bajo la tela, su tacto cada vez más curioso queriendo sentir todo lo que pudiera.

El calor del reconocimiento lo acarició desde las yemas de los dedos, estirándose por su mano y cubriendo rápidamente su brazo. Siguió su camino hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, su corazón, su alma, sus instintos, su conciencia y lo volvió todo añicos. Todo dentro suyo fue un caos, la lógica se fue rápidamente donde nadie le necesitaba, el americano jadeó suavemente para sus adentros, inspiró buscando algo de aire, algo de razón.

Pero sólo lo volvió peor, lo único que podía oler era a su presa, no, _a su pareja_. Sus sentidos estaban turbados por la persona que tenía bajo suyo, su olfato sólo podía olerle a él, era un él, no le importaba. Su audición sólo podía escuchar otro corazón igual de agitado que el suyo. Su tacto estaba hambriento de sentirle, sus manos ardían por arrancar cada trozo de tela que le impedía sentirlo más cerca. Su gusto, ¡oh!, estaba muriendo por saborearle. Tampoco le veía, pero la necesidad de saborearle era más fuerte que la curiosidad por verle.

Se inclinó para besarle, sus labios ciegos buscaron para encontrar una mejilla, tanteó su camino hasta que encontró lo que deseaba. Lo besó, pero no fue correspondido, su corazón tartamudeó, inseguro por un momento. Pero decidido a conseguir lo que deseaba, insistió hasta que fue correspondido.

Había besado a chicos antes, había besado a chicas, se sintió estúpido de sólo pensar que alguno de esos besos le pareció bueno. Nada se comparaba a los labios que tocaba ahora, y una parte de si se regodeó cuando descubrió que su pareja no parecía seguro de lo que hacía. _No sabe besar_, pensó alegre, posesivo. Era su primer beso, era a la primera persona que besaba, _Y la última_, gruño para sí mismo.

Su mano continuó su camino, se trasladó del costado que estaba acariciando a su espalda, todo era piel lisa y suave. Lo que había comenzado como una simple cacería, lo que había comenzado como un juego, término con él encontrando a su compañero. Había ido a la fiesta en busca de alguien para follar… la parte baja de su cuerpo reaccionó con el simple pensamiento, _aún puedes…_ si podía, si quería, y lo haría.

Estaba de acuerdo con la parte baja de su cuerpo, y movió su pierna con decisión, su rodilla se abrió paso entre las piernas de su presa y las separó. Pensó que todo iba bien hasta que sintió como la espalda que estaba acariciando se tensaba. Escuchó un suave jadeo y el olor del miedo le llegó con sorpresa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué asustaba a su pareja? Confundido se sacó la venda, casi se le cayeron las gafas de la sorpresa. La incredulidad lo dejó mudo un segundo, pero la ira lo borró rápidamente.

Conocía esos ojos, un verde intenso le miraba con absoluto horror. Apretó los dientes al reconocerle. –Debe ser una Jodida broma- Ladró furioso, era una broma, no podía ser que aquel maldito conejo inglés fuera su pareja. Se había confundido, sus instintos habían fallado.

Sacó la mano que estaba acariciando la espalda del ingles –Qué mierda haces aquí, conejo.- Le gruñó Alfred, tratando de alejar su cuerpo de aquel rubio.

Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía de sus labios, parecía un pez fuera del agua. Tenía miedo de responderle y enfurecerle más, estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo del americano, lo podía golpear con mucha facilidad.

Alfred le mostró los caninos mientras su pecho vibraba por la fuerza de su gruñido. Estaba furioso, furioso al ver el rostro de Arthur, su cuerpo no podría estar respondiendo de esta forma por aquel idiota. Todo dentro de el latía y se agitaba, estaba caliente, y era por la persona que mas detestaba en toda la ciudad. De todos, el destino tenía que elegir a este para emparejarlo.

Arthur se agitó, movió sus piernas y caderas intentando salir de su prisión que estaba sobre su cuerpo, pero cuando el rubio giró sus caderas, Alfred sintió la erección de este contra el muslo que tenía enterrado entre las piernas de Arthur. La necesidad le consumía, era un calor que desconocía, y no esperaba.

Sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia, una tomó del menor por la nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del rubio. La otra lo tomó por las caderas con fuerza, tratando de mantenerlo quieto. La respiración de su presa se volvió frenética, el miedo abrumó su olfato. Gruñó molesto, su cuerpo no quería esa respuesta de él.

-o-

Arthur no sabía qué hacer, cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo para protegerse, esperaba golpes de parte del americano. Pero aún no sentía dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo, se quedó quieto cuando Alfred lo inmovilizó tomándole de la nuca y cadera. Estaba aterrado, podía sentir la furia que venía de Alfred, sólo que no entendía por qué le había besado, ¿Qué estaba esperando para golearle?

Cuando la gran mano de Alfred pasó de su cadera a su trasero, Arthur frunció el ceño, eso no era normal. –Qué…ah- jadeó cuando el moreno acercó sus caderas a las de él. La mano que le tomaba desde la nuca lo abandonó para sacarle el brazo que tenía sobre el rostro y los labios del moreno tomaron los suyos con fuerza, el beso fue rudo, crudo, casi le lastimaba. Gimió cuando las caderas de Alfred se frotaron contra las de él, podía sentir su dureza contra la de él.

El inglés tentó su mano tocando el hombro de su atacante, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Alfred rompió el beso y le mordió un lado de la mandíbula. Le pinchó con sus caninos dejándolo en su lugar. –No me toques.- le advirtió, su voz sonaba ronca, apenas se distinguían las palabras de los gruñidos.

Arthur escuchó unas risas y aullidos cerca. Algunos comenzaron a cazar y estaban cerca. Supuso que Alfred también lo había notado, ya que este se quedó quieto, tenso. Él rubio hubiera pensado que el americano se había convertido en una estatua, ya que no movió ni un pelo.

Su espalda golpeó el césped con fuerza, el cuerpo de Alfred ya no estaba sobre el de él, se había alejado de su lado como si el inglés tuviera lepra. Aún estaba confundido para cuando una dura mano le tomó del brazo con rapidez, lo levantó de golpe y empujó contra un árbol cercano.

El gran cuerpo de Alfred se acercó a él. –Si le cuentas a alguien, te sacaré los pulmones a golpes.- le advirtió, Arthur podía ver como los ojos del americano se movían frenéticos mientras observaba su alrededor, buscando personas que estuvieran cerca de ellos. El americano tiró del cuello de su camiseta hasta dejar un hombro al descubierto, suerte de él que hubiera elegido una ancha o ahora lo estaría ahorcando.

Arthur pensó que finalmente lo golpearía en el momento que Alfred se acercó a él de nuevo, pero en vez de simplemente estampar su puño en alguna parte de su cuerpo, el moreno se acercó aún más, el inglés estaba totalmente desconcertado cuando el rostro de Alfred se frotó contra su cuello, el aliento del americano acarició su ya sofocada piel, para después dejarlo solo en medio del bosque.

-o-

Alfred se había ido a su casa una vez dejó tirado al inglés, no tenía ganas de seguir participando de la fiesta, ignoró a cualquier chica. Todo dentro de él seguía siendo un total caos, había querido golpear al rubio, golpearse a sí mismo. Pero en vez de golpearle le había besado, en vez de alejarse de él, se había frotado contra él como si estuviera en celo.

Se daba asco y rabia a sí mismo, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar. No, sí sabía lo que debía pensar, sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía que golpear a Arthur hasta sacar la mierda dentro de él pero no quería, quería follarse al maldito conejo.

Cuando entró a su casa dejó su furia de lado, se concentró en no despertar a su padre, con el estado de ánimo que llevaba, sólo se agarraría a golpes con el viejo. Además, apestaba al inglés, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, y eso le molestaba aun más.

Se desnudó en su pieza, tiró su ropa al rincón más alejado de la pieza, no quería el apestoso olor de Arthur cerca de él, no mientras dormía e intentaba borrar cada momento de su mente, nada había pasado esa noche, iba a ignorarlo, decidió. –No ha pasado ni mierda.- se auto convenció –Sólo una mala fiesta, nada más.- se lo repitió como un mantra.

-o-

A media tarde, Arthur seguía encerrado en su habitación, y no pensaba salir de ahí. La noche anterior había llegado a su casa en la madrugada, después del incidente con Alfred se había ido a toda prisa de la fiesta. Ignoró a cada persona que se había encontrado en el camino, agradeció a quien sea que estuviera vigilando las estrellas por no poner a Eliza en su camino o su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Había estado tan confundido, tan desconcertado y asustado, que se fue a pie hasta su casa. Para cuando llegó le latían los pies y ardían las piernas. Aún le dolían las piernas por la gran caminata, y el costado de su cuerpo estaba adolorido, Alfred lo había derribado con mucha fuerza y se golpeó todo el lado derecho, tenía un gran moretón en las costillas.

Apenas logró entrar a su pieza, trabó la trampilla que daba el acceso. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no querría recibir a su curiosa madre a la mañana siguiente preguntando todo sobre la fiesta y Eliza. Y estaba en lo cierto, a eso de las doce se despertó cuando escuchó a su madre tratando de entrar a su pieza.

A continuación escuchó como Elizabeth le gritaba a su esposo que su hijo se había encerrado. Después le siguieron los gritos de su esposo diciendo que le deje en paz. Su mamá se calmó durante media hora, para después seguir intentando entrar, le gritó que le abriera. Al no recibir respuesta y notar que su hijo no le haría caso, comenzó a preguntarle si estaba bien, o si se había enfermado.

Arthur estuvo otra media hora convenciendo a su madre de que no estaba enfermo, no estaba triste, ni que se había peleado con nadie, que sólo quería estar solo. Cuando le dejó a solas, el inglés se dedicó a intentar dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos sólo podía soñar con grandes y cálidas manos acariciándolo, eso sólo duraba un momento, después era atormentado por unos furiosos ojos azules que prometían dolor.

El rubio no sabía que pensar, no quería pensar. Una parte dentro de él una parte que desconocía, se retorcía de placer con cada recuerdo, se regodeaba con el deseo que había provocado en el americano. La otra le recordaba que el mismo americano le había estado golpeando por los últimos dieciséis años, y que le mataría si supiera en lo que estaba pensando.

Arthur estaba de acuerdo con la otra mitad, la que le recordaba que Alfred no sólo besaba bien, si no que golpeaba bien. _Te sacaré los pulmones a golpes_, le había dicho, y no dudaba en la verdad de esas palabras.

-Arthur… tu mamá me llamó diciendo que no estabas bien.- le gritó Elizaveta desde abajo -¿Puedo subir?-

El inglés suspiró, cansado, esto no se detendría hasta que abriera la maldita trampilla. Giró sobre su estómago, rodando por su cama hasta posar sus pies sobre el suelo, dio unos pasos y pateó la tabla con la cual trancaba la pequeña puerta de acceso. Eliza escuchó cuando pateó la trampilla y jaló de la cuerda que bajaba la puerta, bajó con cuidado la escalera plegable que tenía para subir.

La morena subió y volvió a trabar la puerta, se giró observando la habitación de su amigo, esta estaba exactamente igual. Sólo que en el rincón donde tenía todos sus peluches, peluches que ella conocía desde que su amigo era un pequeño niño de ocho años, habían unos cuantos peluches más, entre los nuevos estaba su gran peluche de conejo.

Todo lo demás seguía exactamente igual, las paredes y el techo estaban pintadas de un verde claro, en el fondo, junto a la ventana (la única ventana que había aquí arriba) que daba a la calle, estaba la cama de su amigo, dos plazas para él solo. En el rincón opuesto estaban todos los peluches, a los lados había grandes repisas con un montón de libros amontonados de manera meticulosa. No poseía ningún velador, tenía una cómoda donde guardaba su ropa y ponía a un lado los zapatos. Junto a la cama había un sistema de sonido y un toca discos. Y al otro lado del toca discos tenia los CD's amontonados en una fina torre, cada disco enumerado.

A Eliza le había desconcertado la necesidad que tenía Arthur de contabilizar cada cosa que tenia, él sabía exactamente todo lo que tenía y sabía cuándo algo le faltaba. Cuántos peluches, discos, libros, pares de calcetines, camisas, camisetas, pantalones, calzoncillos, sabanas, almohadas, juguetes, etc. Pero con el tiempo lo había aceptado e incluso adoptado algunas de las mañas.

-¿Actualizaste la lista? ¿Ahora cuántos peluches tienes?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba al montón y tomaba el favorito de su amigo, un conejo verde con alitas, ella intentó quitárselo cuando ella pequeña y lo único que recibió de Arthur fue un tirón de su cabello que había resultado muy doloroso.

-Ciento treinta y ocho, ordenados por apego emocional y gobiernan el lado sur de la habitación, ocupan exactamente doscientos cincuenta y seis centímetros cuadrados de mi pieza… lo último podría variar unos centímetros, todo depende de donde pongas a Sr. Mint.- murmuró su amigo desde su cama.

-No recordaba que fueran tantos…- comentó Eliza mientras acariciaba una de las alas del conejo, esta estaba pegada y cosida a mano por Arthur, ya que Alfred le había arrancado el ala cuando eran niños. – Tu mamá sonaba casi histérica cuando me llamó, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada.- contestó Arthur.

Eliza levantó su mirada y observó al rubio, levantó ambas cejas sorprendida. Su amigo se veía totalmente destruido, sus brillantes ojos verdes se veían un poco apagados, estaba sentado en medio de su gran cama, los hombros caídos y unas ojeras de cansancio bajo sus ojos, se estaba ocultando bajo una gran camiseta. Ella sólo necesitó mirarlo para saber que todo iba mal, el conejo estaba a la defensiva y se iba a poner difícil. La morena cuadro sus hombros y lo miró con decisión, iba a sacarle todo, cada respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? No te vi para el final, no te encontré en ningún lado, ¿Te fuiste?- Preguntó para descartar las posibilidades de que algo haya salido mal.

-Nada.- Arthur abrazó sus piernas y las apegó a su pecho. – Estaba aburrido y me fui.-

-¿Por qué? ¿No encontraste a nadie?- Arthur apretó los puños y Eliza sonrió – Encontraste a alguien ¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada.- _Te sacaré los pulmones a golpes_.

Eliza se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama de Arthur, se quedó quieta cuando lo olió. Arrugó su nariz sintiendo el fuerte aroma, apestaba a advertencia.

-Apestas.- Gruñó, cubriéndose su nariz con las manos.

-Me bañé.- Contestó Arthur levantando sus brazos y oliéndose –Me bañe anoche, cuando llegue, huelo a champú.-se defendió el inglés.

El cerebro de Eliza trabajaba rápido, ignorando lo que decía su amigo. Los conejos no poseían el mismo olfato que los caninos, ella podía sentir cosas que él no, ella sabía que a su amigo le habían marcado para alejar a otros caninos de él. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién se acercaría lo suficiente a Arthur como para marcarlo con feromonas? Alguien tenía que frotarse contra otra persona para marcarle, y su amigo no era de los que permitía que cualquiera se acercara a él.

Arthur frunció el ceño cuando Eliza no dijo nada, ella se quedó parada pensando mientras lo miraba, devolviéndole el ceño fruncido. De repente los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron y Arthur no estaba seguro si eso sería bueno o no. Pero estaba casi seguro de que no.

-Alfred.- Dijo consternada Eliza- Te encontraste con Alfred… No, el te encontró a ti.- Su amiga se acercó bruscamente a su cuello y pudo escuchar como ella le olfateaba.

-No me olfatees… ¿Qué haces Eli?- El inglés empujó a su amiga, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. –Sí, me encontré con él, pero sólo peleamos- mintió.

-Mentira.- le regañó Eliza – Tú no peleas, tú te dejas golpear y ahora acabas de dejarte reclamar.- su amiga le golpeó un costado.

-¿Qué?- El cerebro de Arthur dejó de funcionar por un momento, ¿Reclamar? ¿Dejarse? ¿De qué hablaba Eliza?

* * *

Explicaré por qué es así la relación de Arthur y Alfred con cada capítulo.

Convulsiono con cada reviews que dejan, gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tras un mordisco**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Advertencias: Sexo, golpes, peleas, OoC, la historia puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la escritora.

-.-.-.o.-.-.-

Alfred se despertó temprano, no había dormido prácticamente nada, por lo que se rindió y esperó a que saliera el sol a la mañana siguiente. Tomó toda su ropa sucia y la metió a la lavadora, cuando pasó por la cocina no se sorprendió cuando encontró platos sucios de la noche anterior. Quería dejarla ahí, pero su padre haría un lío y el americano no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

Cuando escucho que su padre se levantaba, encendió la cafetera y se fue a colgar la ropa. Intentó evitar cualquier contacto con su papá hasta la hora de almuerzo, preparó algo simple, cuando terminó de hacer el arroz y freír unos bistecs, tomó su plato de comida y se fue a su habitación.

En eso consistían sus domingos, y la mayoría de los días de la semana, él tratando de evitar a su padre, y su padre tratando de evitarlo a él. Hace unos años esa rutina y actitud de su progenitor le habían lastimado profundamente, pasó meses en depresión. No entendía por qué su padre no parecía interesado en él o en su hermano. Pero pronto entendió que a Hank no le interesaba nada, era como si su padre se hubiera puesto en modo automático desde que Rose había perdido su batalla contra el cáncer. Para Alfred y Mathew ver el deterioro de su madre con el paso de cada año había sido destructivo.

Ver cómo su madre moría lentamente había provocado en Mathew el deseo de estudiar medicina.

Ver como su madre se moría lentamente había provocado en Alfred un sentimiento de impotencia, desesperación, frustración y enojo. Mientras su hermano deseaba ayudar a otras mujeres a sobrevivir del cáncer, Alfred deseaba golpear a todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Durante un tiempo el Americano intentó acercarse a su papá, trató de conversar con él, pasar el tiempo a su alrededor, intentar ayudarlo. Hace unos años Alfred hubiera tratado de almorzar con su papá y entablar alguna conversación. Ahora el moreno deseaba estar solo, deseaba alejarse de todos y encerrarse en su habitación por unos días.

El moreno no era estúpido, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que salir de su habitación y enfrentar lo que fuera que tenía que hacerle frente. Mañana tenía que ir donde el Viejo Jack y ayudar en su taller, así que el tiempo que tenía para enfrentar a la realidad se reducía considerablemente. Se sentó junto a su cama y apoyó el plato de comida sobre sus piernas, observó la comida que él mismo había preparado. Ya no tenía hambre.

Para ser sinceros, él no estaba seguro de lo que quería o deseaba. Dentro suyo todo era un mar de líos, su estómago rugía de hambre, para luego retorcerse ansioso, y el hambre desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido. Su cuerpo sudaba como si en su habitación hiciera calor, pero tenía las ventanas abiertas de par en par y la brisa entraba manteniendo el ambiente fresco.

Dejó su plato intacto a un lado de su cama y se acostó en ella, estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente para dormir. Miró el techo de su habitación, estaba aburrido pero no quería hacer nada, si prendía su televisión seria sólo para meter algo de ruido en su habitación. No quería leer nada, ni salir con sus amigos. Se retorció incómodo en su cama.

_La camiseta está muy áspera, se enjuagó mal. _El americano se sentó en su cama y tiró la camiseta a un lado, cuando se volvió a tumbar en su cama, sentía las piernas acaloradas y se terminó por sacar los jeans que llevaba puestos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a sentir que el cobertor de su cama estaba raro, muy lizo, muy limpio, muy sucio, áspero, frío, caliente.

Nada lo hacía realmente feliz, todo y nada lo molestaba. No importaba cuántas veces se acercaba a su plato de comida, nunca tenía hambre en el momento que se llevaba la comida a la boca. No importaba cuántas veces abriera y cerrara las ventanas, siempre hacia mucho frio o mucho calor. Toda su ropa le parecía incómoda, comenzó a caminar en círculos cuando su habitación le pareció muy pequeña.

Decidió que necesitaba hablar con su hermano, cogió un short deportivo y una camiseta holgada, se puso sus zapatillas y corrió a la casa de su hermano. Para cuando llegó a la casa de su tía ya no quería hablar, no estaba seguro de que quisiera hablar realmente. Se giró en sus propios talones y regresó por donde vino, y cuando llegó a un arbusto de rosas que tenía su tía le pegó un manotazo a una de las rosas. La enorme rosa amarilla desapareció para caer al piso con una lluvia de pétalos.

Antes de seguir destrozando el jardín de su tía, se fue corriendo en cualquier dirección. No paró de correr hasta que estuvo jadeando de cansancio, y cuando recuperó el aliento continuó con su carrera sin sentido, sin contrincantes, una carrera consigo mismo.

-o-

Eliza sacudió su mano tratando de alejar el fuerte aroma de ella - ¿Qué paso anoche?- Le preguntó, sentándose al otro lado de la cama de su amigo – Después de que me fui, ¿Qué hiciste?-

Arthur normalmente tenía la sensación de que Eliza no era sólo su amiga, había días en la que ella parecía su madre, otros en que era como una hermana mayor, guarda espaldas y en este momento sentía que era una psicóloga. Cruzó las piernas y miró de frente a su amiga, él también quería hacerle preguntas, aún no entendía lo que le había dicho recién, pero después de años de amistad, sabía perfectamente que ella no le respondería nada antes de que él le respondiera sus preguntas.

-Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera, y corrí- comenzó a contarle lo que había hecho, pero cuando llegó a la parte en que se había encontrado con Alfred, no estaba seguro de contarle lo que Alfred le había hecho, aún no estaba seguro de lo que le había hecho, y como se sentía al respecto. –Y Alfred me empujó.- concluyo.

\- ¿Y?- preguntó expectante Eliza. La morena arqueó ambas cejas esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Y ¿Qué?- se quejó el rubio, se removió en su lugar y giró el rostro tratando de ocultar su expresión a su amiga, fingiendo que estaba viendo algo interesante por la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia el patio.

\- Arthur, ¡Arthur!- La morena golpeó el cobertor de la cama para llamar la atención de su amigo - ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Te tocó?- jadeó, sorprendida cuando las mejillas del inglés se pusieron rojas -¡Te tocó! ¿Te forzó?- Eliza creía que si su amigo se ponía un poco mas rojo, el rostro le explotaría.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Arthur sentía el rostro caliente, y sabía que cada vez se ponía más rojo.

-¿No te tocó, o no te forzó?- Preguntó su amiga.

-No me forzó- murmuró el rubio entre dientes, se tocó el rostro con sus manos, ya que estas normalmente estaban frías.

Las comisuras de los labios de Eliza temblaron –Así que te toco… ¿Sexualmente?- tanteó la canina mientras agitaba un poco su cola.

-¿Ah?- Arthur se alejó de su demasiado entusiasmada amiga, se abrazó a sus piernas y trató de ocultarse tras ellas. Miró resentido a su amiga –Pareces muy feliz- murmuró él.

-Bueno… después de todo es tu primera experiencia sexual o ¿No?- le respondió su amiga mientras lo observaba desde su lado. Eliza giró su cabeza un poco mientras admiraba la capacidad que tenía su amigo de hacerse más pequeño de lo que era. Recibió una mirada llena de enojo.

\- Eliza, no llegó tan lejos- le espetó Arthur, a la defensiva, Eli sonrió cuando vio que su amigo cayó en su juego.

–Bueno, si te sonrojas y todo es porque tuvieron algo, tal vez se desnudaron o algo- murmuró, tratando de sacarle más información –Ya sabes, no está mal que dos chicos se gusten y hagan cosas- tanteó.

Arthur arqueó la espalda, mirándola a los ojos –No me gusta, Elizaveta. No hicimos nada, sólo nos besamos. Sólo fue _un_ beso y estás exagerando todo, estás siendo realmente molesta- le espetó, fastidiado, le hastiaba que su amiga lo acosara tanto.

-¿Lo besaste? Iuuh- se estremeció la morena – Besaste al Gordo Jones, ¿Te gustó? Sabes, esto es realmente retorcido, no puedo creer que hayas tenido contacto físico cariñoso con él- comentó Eli.

Arthur apoyo su frente contra sus rodillas, odiaba que su amiga le pinchara hasta que explotara, y odiaba más que siempre funcionaba. Cerró sus ojos tratando de ignorar cualquier cosa que estuviera diciendo ahora, ya que sea lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, sería para sacarle alguna verdad con sus juegos.

Eliza se quedó callada cuando notó que Arthur la ignoraba, y supo que lo había empujado demasiado lejos. Gateó por su cama y se sentó junto a su amigo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte comenzó a empujar su hombro con la cabeza tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando el inglés giró su rostro y la miró con expresión aburrida, ella le sonrió.

-¿Terminaste?- le preguntó Arthur.

-Sip- La morena frunció la nariz cuando olfateó un poco a su amigo, el olor era un poco más fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices que apesto?- Le preguntó finalmente Arthur.

-Porque Alfred te marcó con su olor- Comenzó a responder Eliza.

-¿Por qué dices que me marcó?- continuó el inglés.

–Porque lo hizo, apestas a él. Y si te refieres a la razón… bueno, ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no siento ningún olor?- El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Porque el olor es para alejar a otros caninos- Eliza se apuntó a sí misma –Es para alejar a otros que quieran tenerte, es como un 'Propiedad de Alfred'- Eliza le regresó el ceño fruncido.

-Me odia, eso es tan estúpido- murmuró Arthur, todo eso lo confundía. – Cuando dices caninos, ¿Dices que cualquier persona que sea canino sentirá el olor?-

-Sí, todos- Eliza lo miró con curiosidad hasta que entendió a lo que iba su amigo – Oh, tu papá…-

-¿No hay como sacarme el olor?- Arthur se olisqueó el brazo - ¿Bañarme de nuevo?- preguntó, tentativo.

Eliza le miró no muy segura –Bueno… puede que funcione un poco-

Después de eso Arthur y Elizaveta esperaron que su papá se fuera a comprar, entonces Eliza corrió con su amigo al cuarto de baño. Eliza tenía la misión de rociar con aromatizante todo el camino hasta que el olor se fuera, después corrió a la cocina y sacó algunos tomates, una esponja, y la botella de lava lozas que había en un estante. Corrió de regreso al baño y se encerró con Arthur en él.

-¿Para qué los tomates?- Preguntó confundido su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿Nunca oíste que para sacarse el olor a zorrillo hay que frotarse con jugo de tomate? Pensé que funcionaria- Eliza comenzó a partir por mitades los cuatro tomates y miró cómo Arthur la observaba desconfiado. –Arthur sácate la ropa, hay que intentar de todo -

Su amigo se rindió y comenzaron a frotarle las mitades de tomate por todo el cuerpo, Arthur nunca se había sentido tan pegajoso e incómodo en su vida, pero tampoco había pensado que algún día terminaría en la bañera de su casa con Eliza frotándole jugo y trozos de tomates por la espalda.

Durante una hora se baño cuatro veces, la primera para enjuagarse el tomate, la segunda se baño con demasiado jabón y champú. La tercera vez se baño con la lava lozas y después volvió a lavarse con jabón, para sacarse el olor a limón que tenía la lava platos.

Elizaveta esperó fuera mientras su amigo se vestía, volvieron a subir y Arthur se giró para mirarla - ¿Y?- el rubio levantó los brazos para olerse – Creo que nunca he estado tan limpio en mi vida- murmuró.

-Prácticamente brillas- Se burló la morena mientras se acercaba y lo olfateaba –Bueno… ya no apestas, pero si me acerco mucho aún hueles a él.

La chica hizo un puchero cuando vio que su amigo se desanimaba, trató de pensar en cómo ayudarlo –Podríamos intentar que huelas a mi- se le ocurrió –Tapar su olor con el mío-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Arthur, caminando a su cama.

-Frotándonos, bueno, no de la manera en que tú y Alfred lo hicieron- Aclaró rápidamente – Frotaría las zonas donde mi olor es más fuerte, para tratar de cubrir su marca- ella se encogió de hombros –Serviría temporalmente hasta que se vaya la marca-.

-¿Cómo?- repitió.

-Bien, ven. Quédate parado y quieto- le dijo, mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo mantenía en su lugar. Después caminó y frotó su espalda contra la espalda de su amigo, agitó su cola alrededor de él tratando de cubrir y tocar todo lo que pudiera, después se fue al costado de él y frotó su costado y el rostro.

Durante unos minutos Arthur tenía a Eliza por todos lados, si ella le frotaba la espalda, la cola de ella estaba golpeándole el pecho, después el brazo. Vio como su amiga frotaba su rostro por su pecho y cuello.

-Frota tu cara contra mi cabello- Ordenó Elizaveta mientras agachaba la cabeza para que él lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?- Arthur la miró divertido.

-Sólo hazlo- Eliza lo miró mientras jadeaba –Esto es agotador- murmuró.

-Bueno…- Durante un rato el inglés frotó su rostro contra el cabello de ella, estornudó después de un momento -¿ya?-.

-Se, ahora- Eliza lo olfateó un rato – Bueno, ahora hueles a mí y no siento ni rastro de Alfred.- Comentó.– Siiiii, lo logramos- Eliza aplaudió alegre.

-o-

La interminable carrera de Alfred terminó en la vieja plaza de juegos, el americano caminó hasta una banca y se sentó mirando hacia los columpios donde había unos niños jugando. Todos los niños se movían frenéticos de un juego a otro, peleando por juguetes y riéndose los unos de los otros.

_-Hay un niño nuevo- Gritaban los niños, mientras una mujer que nunca habían visto se acercaba. Ella era rara, distinta, el hombre junto a ella era normal, otro canino. Pero la mujer rubia era distinta, pequeñita y no tenía una larga cola._

_-Es una niña- murmuraban los niños tratando de adivinar y ver quién era el pequeño niño que la mujer cargaba. Otros adultos hablaban con los nuevos adultos –Ella es una conejita.- murmuró una niña –Escuché a mi mamá hablar con la señora, por eso tiene esas orejas raras-explicó la pequeña morena, observando igual de curiosa que los otros niños._

_Todos los críos fingían seguir jugando como siempre, mientras observaban al pequeño que aún no bajaba de los brazos de la coneja, se aferraba a ella asustado. Después de un rato una de las niñas corrió donde su mamá que la llamaba._

_Elizaveta corrió hacia su mamá, su mamá estaba hablando con la conejita, escuchó cómo le daban la bienvenida y se contaban algunas cosas del pueblo. Elizaveta se quedó junto a su madre esperando, y miró de reojo al bulto que se escondía en los brazos de la coneja, el bulto estaba oculto por una manta verde y ella no podía verlo muy bien. _

_-Eliza- Murmuró su mamá, llamando su atención. La pequeña morena se giró rápidamente, levantando un poco el vuelo de su vestido celeste. –Saluda a la señora Elisabeth, son nuevos en la ciudad, y ellos tienen un hijo- le contó su madre mientas la coneja, Elisabeth, le sonreía. _

_-Hola- Balbuceó, mientras se escondía detrás de las piernas de su mamá. _

_-Hola, Elizaveta- Le respondió Elisabeth. __**Es bonita**__, pensó Elizaveta cuando vio por primera vez a la inglesa._

_De repente la inglesa hizo algo que llamo la atención de Eliza, la mujer tomó al bulto que se aferraba a ella y lo dejó en el piso. Eliza miró curiosa al pequeño niño que lloriqueaba tratando de volver a los brazos de su madre –Arthur, saluda a Eliza, di hola- susurró la coneja._

_El niño miró de reojo a Eliza –Ho…Hola- musitó con voz hipeante mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos con sus manitos. Elizaveta pudo ver que el niño tenía unas largas y esponjosas orejas como las de su madre, pero que tenía unos ojos de color verde, sonrió divertida cuando vio sus peculiares cejas, era la cosa más tierna que había visto, __**parece un peluche**__. Eliza creyó rara la vestimenta del niño, tenía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y estaba segura de ver algo que parecía encaje debajo del mismo._

_La pequeña se acercó, curiosa, mientras trataba de tocar una de las orejas del niño, observó como el muchacho estaba a punto de volver a llorar, pero la mamá de este le dijo que se calmara. –Eliza, ¿Por qué no llevas a Arthur a jugar?- Le dijo su mamá, la coneja le dijo a su hijo que Eliza era su nueva amiga, que fuera a jugar con los demás niños._

_Después de unos minutos Eliza llevaba de la mano a su nuevo amigo -¿Eres un conejo?- Comenzó a preguntarle._

_Arthur siguió caminando junto a nueva amiga que lo llevaba de la mano –Sí- murmuró aún lloroso. _

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo cinco- le contó Eliza, mientras levantaba su mano libre y le enseñaba sus cinco dedos –La profesora me enseño a contar- comentó._

_-Cinco- Murmuró Arthur. _

–_Eres pequeño para tener cinco- Comentó Eliza, mirándolo extrañada, él apenas le llegaba al hombro -¿Por qué llevas un vestido?- Le preguntó, curiosa._

_-No es un vestido, es un camisón- Aclaró el inglés. _

–_Hablas raro- le dijo Eliza - ¿De dónde eres?_

–_Inglaterra- respondió._

_-¿En Inglaterra usan vestidos?- La morena agitó su cola mientras lo guiaba a la caja de arena._

_-Es un camisón- Dijo Arthur._

_-¿Por qué llevas capa?- Continuó Eliza._

_-Hace frío._

_-¿Quieres jugar? ¿Hagamos un castillo? Hagamos un castillo- Decidió Eliza, mientras lo llevaba hasta la caja de arena. Elizaveta se acercó a otro niño y le dijo que le devolviera sus juguetes, y cuando recuperó su balde con la pala, se la entregó a Arthur –Tu cavas, yo armo- Ordenó._

_Eliza alejaba a todos los niños que se acercaban a ellos, Arthur era su amigo y no quería compartirlo. Y Arthur estaba asustado de los otros niños, así que no se quejaba de ella los alejara._

_Arthur vio de reojo como al otro lado del parque unos niños peleaban con otros niños, después de un momento vio como un niño con lentes empujaba a otro que le estaba molestando, pasó un instante y la mamá comenzó a regañarle-¡Me estaba molestando!- escuchó como se quejaba el niño -¡Me dijo gordo!- siguió. Vio como el moreno se alejaba con otro niño igual que él, pero más pequeño._

_-Él es el Gordo Jones- le comentó Eliza, mientras armaba el castillo – Y el niño igual a él es Matt, es su gemelo. Matt es bueno, pero el gordo no- Le contó Eliza mientras tomaba la arena que le pasaba Arthur. El inglés frunció el ceño, y volvió a mirar al niño que estaba peleando, parecía muy enojado. Y en ese momento el niño le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño._

_Alfred observó al chico que le había estado mirando, vio que el extraño estaba junto a la tonta de Elizaveta –Él es el nuevo- murmuró Matt a su lado, siguiéndole –Elizaveta se hizo amiga de él._

_-Está usando mi pala- gruñó Alfred, mirando al nuevo. Estaba enojado porque Iván le había estado molestando con su peso, él no era gordo, era rellenito. Se acercó a la caja y miró disgustado al nuevo –Eso es mío- espetó._

_-Vete Alfred, son mis juguetes, no lo molestes- gruñó Eliza._

_-Dile a tu amiga que me devuelva mi pala- le ladró._

_-Soy niño.- comentó Arthur, confundido, mientras le levantaba la pala._

_-Es niño, Arthur no le pases la pala, es mía. Vete Alfred-_

_-¿No se llamaba Gordo?- dudó el inglés, mirando cada vez mas confundido a Eliza._

_-¡No me digas gordo!- Le gruñó Alfred, tratando de acercarse para morderlo, alcanzando a empujarlo antes de que Eliza lo empujara a él._

_-¡No le pegues!- Eliza golpeó con el balde a Alfred mientras Matt trataba de que no golpeara a su hermano._

_Arthur estalló en llantos mientras se levantaba, quería a su mamá. _

–_Llorón, es un llorón- cantó Alfred. Y pronto varios niños estaban cantando igual que él, Eliza tomó la mano de Arthur y se lo llevó -¡Y tu eres un gordo!- le gritó Eliza, sacándole la lengua. Cuando vio que Alfred iba a correr tras ella, la morena comenzó a gritar hasta que su mamá llegó al rescato. Arthur se fue con su madre a casa sin dejar de llorar, y Alfred fue castigado por su papá después de saber que había molestado al niño nuevo._

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs!

Hasta luego!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tras un mordisco**

Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Advertencias: Sexo, golpes, peleas, OoC, la historia puede variar según el estado de ánimo de la escritora.

* * *

Alfred se quedó mirando cómo los niños jugaban, recordó cómo fue la primera vez que conoció a Arthur y él le había molestado con su peso desde que había llegado. Desde que el pequeño inglés había llegado, durante semanas fue el tema de conversación en el pueblo. Por algunos unos meses, todos los niños del pueblo habían querido conocer al niño conejo.

El americano nunca entendió porqué todos querían ser amigos del inglés, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era una niña. Después notó que era muy pequeño y débil, lloraba por todo. Vestía como una niña, lucía como una, tenía el tamaño de una y tenía juguetes de nena.

Todos adoraban a la nueva familia inglesa, al responsable y amable Angus que pronto se hizo de una pequeña cadena de talleres mecánicos y trajo algunos nuevos empleos al pequeño pueblo. La mamá de Arthur pronto se hizo amiga de otras mamás, después ocupaba cargos como Tesorera de las madres y apoderados.

_-Bueno niños, ¿qui__é__n se ofrece a traer algo para la convivencia?- Preguntaba la profesora en una de las clases, Alfred se sentaba al final del salón porque era más alto y tapaba la vista de los demás niños. En unos días iban a celebrar pascua y en el colegio se solía hacer una fiesta de convivencia en cada sala._

_-Alfred, ¿Tu mamá podría aportar con alguna cosa para comer?- __Preguntó__ la profesora cuando era su turno, en los anteriores años su mamá siempre participaba en la fiesta de pascua y llevaba algún postre. Pero __en __las últimas semanas su mamá se __había sentido __muy mal._

_-Profesora- __habló__ Matthew antes que Alfred- Este año no podremos participar, mi mamá se encuentra enferma, podría llevar algo para beber. Porque mi mamá está en reposo- Alfred __dejó__ de escuchar las explicaciones de Matt, su mamá había estado sintiéndose mal, y cuando el americano fue con su papá al hospital para ver __qué__ tenía su madre había visto como su mamá y papá salían tristes del lugar. _

_Alfred no sabía __qué__ tenía mamá, pero __hacía__ muy tristes a sus padres. Elizaveta __levantó__ la __mano,__ llamando la atención de la profesora –La mamá de Arthur podría traer algo este año, __ella__ cocina rico- __comentó__ la morena__, __mientras apuntaba a su compañero de asiento._

_El americano vio __cómo__ la profesora le __hacía__ la misma pregunta que le había hecho a él. La mamá de Arthur reemplazaría a su mamá este año, Alfred vio con disgusto como el __inglés__ le decía a la profesora que __le__ preguntaría a su mamá si podía participar. __Arthur,__ por ser más pequeño__, __siempre se sentaba más adelante, Alfred lo encontraba injusto porque él merecía estar más adelante por usar lentes._

_A la hora del recreo vio como Arthur se sentaba junto a las demás niñas para jugar. El __inglés__ siempre seguía a todos lados a Eliza, y Eliza siempre estaba con __el inglés__. Tenía el pelo igual de rubio que su mamá, sus orejas eran muy largas y le caían por los hombros._

_Alfred se __acercó__ al __inglés__ cuando este iba caminando al baño de los niños, -Creo que te equivocas de baño, dumbo- le dijo Alfred en la puerta del baño, __tomó__ una de sus orejas y __tiró__ de ella. El __inglés__miró__ asustado a su pequeño matón, __abrazó__ fuerte a Sr. Mint mientras esperaba a que le dejara tranquilo._

_-Si vistes como una niña- __continuó__ Alfred mientras tomaba la orilla de su camisón y tiraba __de ella__ hacia arriba – Si juegas con las niñas y tienes juguetes de niña- Alfred __tomó__ el peluche del __inglés__, pero Arthur lo __abrazó__ con más fuerza. Durante un momento tironearon de él, por primera vez Alfred vio que Arthur no quería que le quitara algo. Y eso solo producía que Alfred quisiera aun mas aquello por lo que peleaba Arthur._

_El americano __jaló__ con fuerza una de las alas del extraño peluche y __haló__ de ella hasta romperla, Arthur rompió a llorar mientras miraba como se le salía el relleno a su peluche favorito. –Lloras como una niña, eres una niña- Unos minutos después Eliza había corrido al baño de los niños con una de las profesoras para acusarlo, __pasó__ dos días castigado sin ver TV por su papá._

-o-

Los días después de su cumpleaños pasaron con una normalidad aburrida. No había visto rastro de Alfred después de él peculiar encuentro en el bosque, no era como si lo extrañara, tal vez el americano había madurado y decidido dejarlo en paz.

Después de unos días Eliza dejó de tapar el olor de Alfred con el suyo,

-El olor es tan débil que tengo que acercarme mucho para sentirlo- le dijo la morena, encogiéndose de hombros – deberías tener cuidado, si te marcan una vez, podría volver-

-No creo- Comentó el inglés mientras caminaba a su lado, sus ojos no se apartaban del camino – Si fuera así, ya hubiese regresado, además hace días que no lo veo- murmuró pensativo.

-Tal vez se fue de viaje con matt, a veces se van por unas semanas- Eliza frunció el ceño –Aunque no lo creo, los machos alfa tienden a ser posesivos… o agresivos en caso del obeso ese- la morena se inclinó a besar la mejilla de su amigo, frotó su frente en el cuello del ingles y cruzó de vereda como siempre lo hacía cuando se iba a su casa después del trabajo junto a su amigo.

Arthur estaba retomando el paso para irse en dirección a su casa cuando sintió una familiar mirada seguirlo, su estómago se retorció nervioso mientras apretaba el paso, sus ojos brillaban mientras buscaba una ruta de escape rápido.

Comenzó a correr bruscamente, a unos cuantos metros encontraría un callejón con una pared no muy alta, acostumbrado tomó velocidad, tensó sus piernas preparándose para saltar con facilidad y afirmarse en lo mas alto de esta, apoyó un pie en la pared paralela y logró pasar al otro lado.

Escuchó un gruñido bajo al otro lado de la pared que logró saltar, el inglés sabía que él no podría saltar la misma pared, pero no era estúpido, el americano ya estaría corriendo para rodear la manzana.

Apuró el paso mientras corría, estaba escapando sin un objetivo claro, intentaría perder a Alfred y luego iría a su casa, ya que esta estaba en dirección contraria. Regresar y correr en línea recta seria estúpido, Alfred era mas rápido que él, por lo que Arthur intentaba buscar obstáculos para retrasarlo.

-o-

Alfred corría a una velocidad sorprendente, podía sentir el aroma de su presa en el aire, el maldito conejo era rápido y ágil, pequeño y escurridizo. Pero ambos sabían en qué terminaría esto, el moreno era mas rápido, no importaba cuánto intentara saltar estúpidas paredes o correr en miles de callejones, esta pequeña ciudad era eso, pequeña, tarde o temprano lo encontraría.

El canino estaba esperando que su conejito se cansara de saltar y cometiera algún error, y si había algo que asustaba al inglés era un perro furioso. Y en este momento Alfred estaba cansado y furioso, el pensamiento de un Arthur entre sus manos estaba torturándolo, confundiéndolo y estresándolo.

El americano gruñó mientras su respiración se hacia pesada, podía sentir cómo perdía el control de su lado mas salvaje, pero la necesidad golpeaba su lado mas racional hasta hacerlo añicos.

Alfred estaba cada vez mas cerca, ya podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Arthur, se estaba cansando. Continuó corriendo en el callejón paralelo al que estaba el rubio, estaba mas despejado y podía correr sin perder el paso. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando pudo ver el final del callejón, Arthur tendría dos opciones, correr calle abajo donde Alfred lo alcanzaría en menos de un par de minutos, o correr directo al bosque, un bosque que Alfred se sabía de memoria.

-o-

Arthur giró a su derecha y trató de aprovechar la baja para tomar el camino directo a su casa, pero la vía era sólo tierra y piedras sueltas, por lo que los primeros metros los pasó resbalando, tratando de no rodar cuesta abajo, se había olvidado que aún no arreglaban esa calle.

Sintió unas pisadas fuertes detrás de él, tensó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, preparado para el impacto. No llegó mucho después, fue tacleado bruscamente por su derecha. Esperaba rodar cuesta abajo, pero se encontró cayendo con fuerza sobre el pasto. Gritó de dolor cuando su mano golpeó con fuerza una roca, sentía que sus dedos ardían.

Giró sobre su costado mientras acunaba su mano en el centro de su pecho, unos segundos después el gran cuerpo de Alfred estaba sobre el suyo, pero no presto atención, estaba seguro que se había roto algunos dedos. No estaba atento a lo que hacía Alfred hasta que escuchó un bramido en su oreja y sintió el aliento de este en su cuello.

-Apestas a esa perra- le gruñó apenas. Arthur se quedó paralizado, volteó levemente su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada salvaje que tenía el Americano, su rostro había tomado un aspecto más duro, sus caninos sobresalían más de lo normal, sus ojos estaban perdiendo lo humano y su voz era apenas más que unos cuantos gruñidos.

-Aléjate- murmuró el inglés –¡retrocede!- exclamó con más fuerza, mientras trataba de arrastrarse lejos de Alfred, pero con cada movimiento el moreno parecía más molesto, más animal. Arthur había escuchado de personas que se perdían en su lado salvaje, pasaba con frecuencia entre los depredadores, le habían dicho que eran peligrosos, y ahora temía estar a punto de ver cómo Alfred se perdia.

El ingles decidió que mejor se quedaba quieto, pasó unos segundos esperando, hasta que finalmente el americano acercó el rostro a su cuello. Alfred frotaba su cara bruscamente contra su quijada y hombro, Arthur no quería ser marcado nuevamente, se alejó, tratando de mantener su cuello fuera del alcance del moreno.

-o-

El americano se sentía intoxicado con el aroma de su presa, la rabia continuaba en su interior, confundiéndolo. Sabía que su mente ya no era suya en el momento que sintió el aroma del conejo cerca. Su paseo había terminado bruscamente cuando una parte de él decidió salir de caza. Había resuelto tirar toda la mierda fuera y dirigirla directamente al rostro de la persona que se encontraba debajo de él.

Pero ahora que lo tenía no lo odiaba por ser un maldito conejo afeminado, no lo odiaba porque su familia era asquerosamente perfecta, no odiaba su perfecta vida, no podía recordar porqué se suponía que debía odiarlo. Lo que odiaba en ese momento era que su conejo apestara a perra.

Sentía que su pecho vibraba de la ira, comenzó a frotar su rostro en el cuerpo del conejo, pero este se movía, se escapaba, se suponía que debía aceptar su marca.

-Apestas a esa perra- se quejó el Americano, _Apestas a esa intrusa y no a mi_, intentó explicarse, mientras intentaba cubrir el cuerpo de Arthur con el suyo, _A salvo, soy yo, ¡quédate quieto!_.

-Aléjate- escuchó. _No._

-¡Retrocede!- _¿Por qué? ¡No!_

_¿Huele a sangre? Tal vez se rasguñó en la caída… ven… quieto, bien._ El aroma era más dulce en los rincones de Arthur, en sus costillas, en sus clavículas, en su cuello, detrás de su ore… _Quieto_. Gruñó en advertencia cuando el conejo intentaba alejarse de su lado, intentó acariciar su nariz en el cuello de Arthur pero se movía demasiado, si él se acercaba el otro se movía.

_¿Por qué se aleja? Acepta la marca, Acep… Quieto, ¡maldita sea! ¡QUIETO! _

Los dientes de Alfred tomaron con fuerza el cuello de Arthur como advertencia para que se quedara en su lugar, puso una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas del inglés y las cerró para inmovilizarlo. Las caderas del inglés se agitaban en su contra y podia sentir que el conejo intentaba golpearlo inútilmente en su pecho para que se alejara.

Alfred levantó su rostro enojado y observó los ojos de Arthur, eran increíblemente verdes, _Bonitos_. Cerró uno de sus brazos alrededor de Arthur, acercándolo y manteniéndolo quieto para que dejara de golpearlo. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron y sus labios se partieron, decía algo pero Alfred estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suaves que se veían.

-o-

Arthur detuvo sus movimientos cuando los dientes de Alfred rodearon un lado de su cuello, si el americano aplicaba un poco mas de fuerza lo mordería, esa idea puso nervioso a Arthur. Iba a intentar arrastrarse nuevamente pero las piernas de Alfred se cerraron alrededor de las suyas.

_Me va morder_, fue lo primero que pensó Arthur, cuando se dio cuenta que no podia salir de su agarre. Cada vez que se sacudia o intentaba mover sus piernas, Alfred las cerraba con más fuerza. Su mano izquierda comenzaba a arder y podía sentir que en algunos dedos el dolor era palpitante.

Empujó el pecho del moreno tratando de apartarlo, pero era como empujar una roca, decidió llamar la entencion del animal que estaba sobre él y comenzó a lanzar golpes al azar sobre su pecho, intentando golpear sus costillas, abdomen, cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar en el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos.

Un brazo fuerte lo rodeó, apretándolo más cerca, su mano izquierda quedó atrapada entre ellos, pero cuando Alfred intentó acercarlo aún más, aplastó su mano herida. Estaba seguro que si no tenía ningún dedo roto antes, ahora lo tenía, el dolor se apoderó de su brazo.

-¡Alfred! ¡Me duele! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – Rogó mientras lo empujaba con fuerza, sus dientes abandonaron su cuello y una mirada enojada lo observaba -¡Aléjate! ¡Me duele la mano! ¡Mis dedos!- Era como si Alfred no entendiera las palabras, lo miraba con calma y curiosidad. Arthur obsevaba los ojos del americano tratando de ver si lo hacía a propósito, abrió su boca para gritar por ayuda, pero no había caso, Alfred se había perdido, era la única explicación que tenía.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando Alfred lo liberó, lentamente el brazo que lo tenía sujeto comenzó a soltarlo, Arthur trató de alejarse, pero antes de que intentara moverse lejos de su matón, sintió como la mano de este no se apartaba de su espalda. El moreno acarició perezosamente un camino por su espalda, enterró sus dedos en su cabello, acariciando.

El aliento se atascó en su garganta cuando leyó las intenciones del moreno, los ojos de Alfred no dejaban de mirarlo cuando se inclinó sobre su rostro, Arthur cerró sus ojos, nervioso. Los labios del moreno acariciaron los suyos, el beso no fue brusco, no fue animal, ni doloroso y eso aturdió a Arthur.

Sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo y un jadeo tembloroso se escapó de sus labios, fue suficiente para que Alfred invadiera su boca. El beso fue profundo, su lengua tentó a la suya, lo sedujo y logro una respuesta igual de apasionada. Arthur no se dio cuenta cuando Alfred liberó sus piernas, hasta que sintió su mano acariciar su muslo.

El inglés posó su mano buena en el pecho de Alfred, podía sentir que bajo su ropa el americano era puro músculo. Sus dedos se movieron curiosos por su abdomen, acarició sus costillas y se aferró de su ancha espalda cuando Alfred mordisqueó sus labios.

Arthur intentó tomar a Alfred de su camisa para atraerlo más, pero su mano izquierda sólo logró chocar torpemente contra su pecho, doblando sus adoloridos dedos. -¡AH!- El inglés cortó el beso bruscamente, mientras siseaba de dolor.

El calor de Alfred lo abandonó y vio cómo este tomaba su mano para observarla.

-¿Puedes mover los dedos?- Preguntó repentinamente mientras intentaba sacar cualquier tipo de basura de sus heridas. Sus dedos se veían más hinchados de lo normal, eran un manojo de rasguños y cortes.

-Me duele intentar moverlos- murmuró incomodo Arthur. Podía apostar que esta era la primera vez que él y Alfred tenían una conversación tranquilos, sin amenazas o golpes de por medio.

Un par de ojos azules le miraron fijamente durante un momento, lo suficiente para intimidarlo. –Vamos- dijo Alfred mientras se ponía de pie y lo dejaba en el suelo. Arthur saltó ante la orden e intentó levantarse, pero tenía las piernas dormidas. Se hubiese caído de cara al piso si no fuese porque Alfred gruñó y lo jaló dolorosamente del brazo.

Arthur se mordió la lengua para no hacer ni un sonido de dolor cuando lo puso en pie. Pero Alfred no le dio mucho tiempo para acomodarse, tironeó del conejo con fuerza hasta que este se estrelló contra su pecho y empujó el cuello de su camiseta a un lado. Al inglés se le escaparon lágrimas de dolor cuando Alfred lo mordió con fuerza en la curvatura entre el cuello y su hombro.

Arthur se quedó paralizado del dolor hasta que Alfred lamió la herida. Sintió el aliento pesado del moreno en su oído – Intenta sacarte mi marca ahora- murmuró, amenazante– Y verás las consecuencias-

El moreno posó un beso caliente sobre su nueva marca y fue la última caricia que recibió Arthur por esa noche.

* * *

Mi trabajo nuevo me consume, pero estoy intentando escribir!

Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tras un mordisco.**

_Capítulo_ 7

Arthur caminó junto al americano mientras salían de entre los arbustos, las rapas y hojas secas crujían bajo las pisadas del moreno. Le ardía la mano, sentía que su pierna izquierda aún hormigueaba después de la caída, estaba un 80% seguro que tendría un moretón en la espalda, y no podía mover el cuello ni el hombro, sentía un extraño calor abrasador en esa zona, como si el músculo estuviera acalambrado.

El inglés siguió a Alfred camino abajo, las pequeñas piedras sueltas rodando en la misma dirección, como si ellas también quisieran rodar lejos de ellos, lejos de lo que sea. Él no sabía qué pensar exactamente, no sabía si debía pensar realmente, estaba tan cansado que sabía que si corría, probablemente rodaría cuesta abajo, ya que dudaba poder mantenerse estable mientras daba las primeras zancadas.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba siguiendo a Alfred hasta el hospital de la ciudad, el cual como siempre funcionaba las 24 horas del día. Agitó su nariz cuando los olores del hospital lo invadieron; medicinas, detergente por el brillante piso, una mezcla entre cloro y jarabes, suero, alcohol gel, plástico, y el sonido del aire acondicionado.

Una joven estaba en medio de la recepción. El moreno se acercó llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

-Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó la chica con una cálida, pero cansada sonrisa. Se veía agotada, tal vez la pobre tuvo una tarde movida. La nariz de la muchacha se movió y giró su rostro hacia Arthur, quizás había sentido el olor de la sangre y tierra que cubría las manos y cuerpo del inglés.

\- Su mano está rota- dijo Alfred sin miramientos. Tiró del brazo de Arthur y le mostró la dañada mano a la enfermera – Creo que se rompió los dedos, todos o al menos gran parte de ellos- murmuró, mientras le fruncía el ceño a la chica.

La pelirroja dio un respingo ante la agresividad de Alfred. Miró preocupada a Arthur, como si quisiera preguntarle si él lo había maltratado. Arthur se sonrojó ante la mirada de la chica, era como si ella sospechara que Alfred había golpeado la mierda fuera de él.

Un momento después la pelirroja llamó a otra enfermera, esta era más alta y delgada, su cabello negro tomado en una coleta alta, sus lentes sobre una respingada nariz. La mujer miró de Arthur a Alfred mientras hociqueaba como si tuviera ganas de estornudar.

-Síganme- murmuró la pelinegra con una voz más ronca. Caminó tranquilamente por un pasillo, como si supiera que ambos la seguirían. Se dirigió hacia una cortina que estaba abierta y mostraba una camilla vacía.

Los elegantes dedos de la enfermera se movieron hacia los documentos que traía, pidió los datos de Arthur y preguntó si quería llamar a sus padres. Él le dio el número de su padre mientras se sentaba sobre la camilla, calculó que su casa estaba muy lejos del hospital y que a esta hora sería difícil tomar un taxi.

Alfred permaneció detrás de la camilla, cerca de Arthur. El inglés se quedó quieto en la cama, parecía ido mientras la enfermera tomaba su mano y la revisaba. Limpiaron las heridas sacando pequeñas hojas, tierra y quién sabe cuánta basura que se había metido en las heridas.

La mano de Arthur era casi tan delgada y fina como la mano de la enfermera, sólo que estaba rosada y roja en las zonas heridas, tenía los nudillos abiertos y de un rojo oscuro, la herida estaba claramente irritada, las articulaciones de los dedos también estaban rojas, pero no tenían ninguna herida abierta.

El rubio se sobresaltó y estremeció cuando la muchacha tomaba cada uno de sus dedos y palpaba las articulaciones en busca de huesos rotos. Después de unos treinta minutos Arthur tenía una inyección para el dolor y otra para que cualquier porquería que se le haya metido en las heridas no lo infectara.

Otros veinte minutos después Arthur tenía entablillados desde el dedo meñique al dedo corazón. Diez minutos después y un gruñido más tarde la enfermera había podido desinfectar la mordida en el cuello y poner una pomada para el dolor y la hinchazón, no cubrió la herida para poder dejarla respirar.

La enfermera tomó unas tijeras y cortó la polera del inglés, ésta ya estaba sucia además de rota, así que no había razón para no tirarla de todos modos. La pelinegra estaba limpiando varios rasguños y magulladuras que estaban en la espalda y costado de Arthur, cuando otra muchacha abrió la cortina un poco y se asomó, avisando que el padre de Arthur estaba esperando en la sala. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y unas 'gracias' la muchacha cerró la cortina y se fue.

El americano guardó silencio mientras observaba a la enfermera tocar el cuerpo de Arthur. Tuvo que guardarse su gruñido cuando la enfermera le lanzó una mirada de regaño mientras limpiaba la mordida del cuello, parecía que le estuviera diciendo '¿Era necesario que enterraras tus mugrientos colmillos hasta destrozarle su cuello?' y el clásico 'Un sonido mas y te largas de aquí'.

La necesidad de quitarle el algodón de las manos a la enfermera y limpiar él mismo a Arthur lo golpeó duramente. Se puso aún peor cuando la muchacha cortó la mugrienta y enorme polera fuera de Arthur. El inglés era todo piel blanca y pálida, en algunas zonas se podían ver finos hilos azules y púrpuras sobre su piel, parecía que nunca hubiera visto el sol en su vida. No pudo evitar comparar su piel con la del rubio. Él tenía un cálido y parejo dorado en su piel, ya que salía a trotar o se ejercitaba sin camisa afuera de su casa.

En cambio Arthur tenía un suave dorado en su cuello y brazos hasta donde sus enormes camisetas le cubrían, después el dorado iba en un lento degrade hasta el blanco pálido, las zonas irritadas por la caída estaban rosadas, podía verse que una gran parte de su espalda y costado comenzaba a ponerse un poco azul, fácil de marcar. Su pecho comenzó a vibrar a punto de gruñir bajo, pero se detuvo antes de que siquiera la atenta enfermera se diera cuenta.

Sus largas orejas caían rozando sus hombros, la enfermera había tenido que mover una para limpiar cómodamente el cuello. Alfred había pensado que Arthur seria todo blando y fofo, sus ojos recorrieron sus brazos y si se asomaba un poco podía ver que Arthur ocultaba un cuerpo fibroso.

Sí, era más bajo, sí, era delgado, pero todo estaba en su lugar, no había marcados abdominales o gigantes músculos, pero sí un cuerpo tonificado. _Lleva toda una vida corriendo, ¿no pensabas que después de todos estos años un fofo conejo pudiera escapar de ti? ¿o sí?_

Podía apostar que aun así era más suave que él. Su mano estaba arrastrándose lentamente por la camilla hacia el inglés como si se mandara por sí misma y quisiera comprobar su teoría, pero logro controlarla y dejarla donde había estado antes.

Entrecerró sus ojos cuando su mirada encontró algo esponjoso en la baja espalda de Arthur. La elegante, esponjosa y pequeña cola se agitaba suavemente. Era del mismo tono rubio que tenía en su cuello, sólo que en el centro de esta, en lo más bajo era aún más claro. Estaba seguro que era la primera vez en toda la su vida que había visto la cola de Arthur, sus camisetas y chalecos grandes ocultaban gran parte de su cuerpo y por su puesto su cola.

Esta vez no pudo controlar su mano y dejó que esta se acercara hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Arthur se sobresaltó cuando sintió un suave calor recorrer su columna hasta sus caderas. Los cálidos dedos del americano se apoyaron peligrosamente cerca de la cinturilla de sus jeans y rodearon su cola apretujándola como si fuera un peluche, comprobando si era tan esponjosa como lucía. Lengüetazos de calor recorrieron su columna erizando sus vellos y enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo.

La enfermera golpeó la mano de Alfred sobresaltando a ambos, un ladrido alterado salió del americano, Arthur podría haber jurado que escuchó el chasquido de los dientes de Alfred chocando bruscamente, amenazando con morderla. La enfermera respondió con un gruñido mientras lo echaba airada de la pequeña habitación, Alfred no se movió mientras veía a la hembra apoyarse cerca de Arthur como si lo protegiera de él.

Alfred quería patear lejos a la perra, pero varias enfermeras llegaron después de escuchar el ladrido de Alfred, todas mirando con recelo al moreno. Tardaron dos minutos en empujarlo a la sala de espera, esperó impaciente otros diez minutos hasta que vio al rubio caminar por el pasillo con una camiseta suelta con el logo del hospital estampado en ella.

La enfermera lo ignoró a propósito mientras tiraba del brazo de Arthur.

-¿Señor Kirkland?- murmuró con voz firme, llamando entre el grupo de personas que estaban somnolientas en la sala de espera, algunos de ellos saltaron despertándose, hasta que el papá de Arthur caminó tranquilamente, esquivando algunas mochilas y piernas estiradas por la gran habitación.

El papá de Arthur tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro, pero sus ojos eran igual de verdes que los de Arthur, usaba anteojos de marco grueso y lucía cansado. Cuando alzó el rostro para indicar a la enfermera que él era Angus Kirkland, observó a su hijo, su estómago se apretó de preocupación cuando vio lo mal que se veía.

Su hijo parecía ensimismado en su mundo mientras tenía la vista en el piso, su cabello estaba desordenado y sucio, estaba vestido con parte del uniforme de alguna persona del hospital, sus jeans estaban manchados de tierra y llenos de polvo. Una de sus manos tenía tres dedos entablillados. Estaba a unos pasos de su hijo cuando dio un respingo.

Su dura mano subió para frotarse la nariz, de repente tenía ganas de estornudar y le tomó algunos segundos entender por qué. Su cuerpo se tensó en su lugar mientras buscaba el origen del olor en su hijo, no apestaba a sudor ni a suciedad, olía a… a… al viejo compañero de clases que estaba detrás de él mirando a su hijo como si fuera a abrazarlo o morderlo.

Se tensó en su lugar sin saber cómo realmente reaccionar, buscó en su cuerpo la… el cuello, su cuello estaba rosado y rojo, tenía crema sobre una gran parte de este. Le habían mordido y duramente, quería golpear al muchacho que doblaba en tamaño a su hijo, era el mismo niño que tuvo que ver en varias ocasiones porque acosaba a su hijo en el colegio.

-¿Angus Kirkland?- Preguntó la enfermera mientras observaba la ficha de Arthur, Angus se sacudió su aturdimiento y se presentó. Fue como si la presencia de Angus pateara el aturdimiento fuera de su hijo. Arthur se sobresaltó ante la voz de su padre, levantó su mirada para ver que su padre no lo estaba mirando a él, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos detrás de él.

Arthur se giro lentamente y miró detrás de él, se topó con el amplio pecho de Alfred y pudo sentir que el americano lo miraba fijamente. _Intenta sacarte mi marca ahora… el olor lo puede sentir cualquier canino… es como una advertencia… apestas a Alfred…_

La voz de Eliza inundo su mente unos segundos… Angus, papá, canino = Santa mierda.

-o-

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué hacías cuando tu padre te venía a buscar al hospital porque el chico que te ha molestado toda tu infancia y adolescencia decidió que sería interesante perseguirte medio pueblo, tirarte sobre unos arbustos, romperte la mano, manosearte, besarte con consentimiento y marcarte donde todo el mundo pudiera ver la fea herida que te quedó en el maldito cuello? Sip, su vida apestaba, y esta noche iba a ser una real mierda.

El silencio reinó mágicamente en el hospital, el sonido del aire acondicionado y la suave vibración que provocaban las luces en el techo era lo único que se escuchaba, junto al descoordinado sonido de las respiraciones y toses de los pacientes y familiares que estaban esperando.

Angus firmó los papeles y pagó el tratamiento del hospital, preguntó que tenía su hijo. La voz de la enfermera le indicó cada rasguño, moretón, dedo roto y la mordida, todo mirando de reojo y con gran recelo a Alfred como si quisiera trasmitir un 'Ese bastardo fue, ese, el moreno, mírelo'.

Después de que la enfermera hubiera lanzado el chisme se fue, dejando a los tres hombres mirándose los unos a los otros. Los tres sabían que pasaba, Arthur observaba de reojo a su padre ya que no sentía la valentía de mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué pensaba de su débil hijo?. Su padre observaba el cuello de su hijo a Alfred y de Alfred al cuello, luego se frotaba la nariz como si le picara. Alfred se quedó en la misma posición detrás de Arthur, esperando que la mierda estallara.

-Vamos al auto, tu mamá debe tener los nervios de punta, casi le dio un infarto cuando llamaron del hospital- murmuró mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la salida. Ambos muchachos caminaron detrás del, Arthur se estremeció con el frio de la noche. Siempre fue friolento, pero sentía que estaba especialmente helado.

Arthur rodeó el auto y evitó sentarse adelante por lo que se sentó en la parte de atrás, observó que Alfred se quedo fuera y su padre también.

-Sube muchacho, es muy tarde para irse solo, te llevare a casa- dijo su padre con una voz mortalmente tranquila. Unos segundos después Alfred estaba a su lado, el calor de su cuerpo invitándolo a acercarse, Arthur se estremeció recordando el calor que era capaz de compartir Alfred.

Giró su rostro mirando hacia afuera cuando sintió que el calor se extendía por su cuello y cubría su rostro.

El auto arrancó, y Angus también lo hizo.

-Bien, ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Angus mientras manejaba lentamente, claramente nadie se iba a bajar del auto hasta que sus preguntas fueras respondidas. El chasquido del seguro de las puertas fue solo una ruidosa afirmación a '_Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga'_

Nadie respondió, el silencio se arrastro lentamente mientras se sentaba justo entre medio de Alfred y Arthur, su gran peso haciendo cada vez más pequeño el espacio y más incómodo.

-Bien, Arthur- ladró su padre llamando su atención. El rubio saltó en su asiento, el color ya había abandonado su rostro dejándolo pálido y tenso.

-¿Si, padre?- Tenía ganas de decir '¿Si, señor?'

-¿Cómo terminaste así?- preguntó, mortalmente serio, le dirigió una mirada que taladró su cerebro '_Si mientes lo sabré, muchacho, escúpelo_'.

-Yo… Yo y Alfred estábamos… eh… jugando y… se nos fue de las manos- la inútil mentira salió disparada de sus labios, Angus le daba miedo, pero le era aun mas difícil decir la verdad.

-Bien… ¿Las mordidas estaban incluidas en el juego?- dirigió la pregunta a Alfred.

-Marqué a su hijo.- escupió Alfred.

Arthur agachó su mirada a sus manos, acarició sus dedos entablillados como si de repente fueran muy interesantes. Si pudiese, se hubiese lanzado fuera del auto.

-Hay otras maneras de hacerlo, creo que no era necesario destrozarle el cuello- escupió de vuelta Angus.

-Él y la perra se ingeniaron para quitarle la primera que le dejé- murmuró Alfred mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Arthur que se retorcía patéticamente en su lado del auto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- ladró Angus – No hablarás con ese tono en mi presencia chico.-

-Alfred Jones, y no soy un cachorro para que me llame chico- exigió Alfred con ganas de pelear.

-Actúas como uno, chico- Ladró Angus, mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban furiosos.

El auto se acercaba a la casa de Alfred, Angus ya sabía dónde vivía el cachorro, ya que había tenido que venir algunas veces para hablar con el padre de Alfred sobre su hijo.

Alfred gruñía mientras descubría los dientes hacia Angus, Angus frenó de golpe, haciendo que tanto Arthur como Alfred chocaran con los asientos de adelante. El gruñido de Alfred cesó cuando se golpeó, y Angus lo tomó por la camiseta acercándolo. El amplio pecho de Angus parecía expandirse mientras un brutal gruñido llenaba el espacio del vehículo, los caninos de Angus eran más grandes que los de Alfred y se veían más violentos.

Arthur se tensó en su asiento, _caninos_, sabía que no debía meterse porque esta era una pelea que comenzó Alfred, lo que ahora su padre hacía era demostrar quien ganaría la pelea y dejar a Alfred en su lugar. El tiempo paso mientras ambos machos se amenazaban, hasta que Alfred retrocedió lentamente, dejó de gruñir pero no escondió sus caninos. Se retiró sólo porque sabía que perdería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no se dejó doblegar, por lo que permaneció tenso y listo para morder si era necesario.

Angus lo soltó y subió los pestillos de seguridad, Alfred estaba preparandose para bajarse.

-¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?- La voz de Angus era aun ronca y dura cuando habló.

-En la danza, la noche de Lluvia- respondió Alfred mientras se bajaba y tosía tratando de normalizar su voz. El americano se bajó del vehículo y caminó a su casa, entró y llegó a su habitación como un ninja, sin hacer ni un maldito sonido. El papá de Arthur debería estar pensando lo mismo que el.

-Arthur… ¿Es con consentimiento?- murmuró Angus.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?... oh… no- murmuró Arthur, _¿No? Porque ese beso fue bastante consen… ¡No!_

Angus suspiró una maldición, él y su esposa sabían lo que era cazar y ser cazado bajo la lluvia, él, su esposa y cada canino que pisara esta tierra… Las cosas se iban a poner feas… muy feas.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred llegó a su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, acostumbrado a tratar de pasar desapercibido de su padre. Sus pisadas eran silenciosas, sus movimientos eran lentos y calculados. Pero aún a pesar de todo eso, sentía que iba demasiado rápido, demasiado ruidoso, su cuerpo picaba y deseaba rascarse por todos lados.

Su cuerpo e instintos estaban demasiado sobreexcitados, la pequeña lucha de gruñidos con el padre de Arthur lo dejó tenso y despierto. Era demasiado tarde como para bañarse o hacer ejercicio en su habitación.

Se quitó su ropa con tirones bruscos lanzándolas sobre su cama para que no hicieran ruido al caer sobre la madera del piso. Caminó en ropa interior y se echó boca abajo sobre su colchón, y durante un largo rato se retorció sobre su él, no tenía ganas de dormir, no se sentía ni un poco cansado.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se obligó a dormir, las calurosas tardes de verano sólo hacían su tormento aún peor. Giró su rostro y lo enterró en el cobertor, su nariz se enterró profundamente sobre la polera que había tirado previamente sobre su cama, un familiar olor se hundió profundamente en sus pulmones.

Su cruel mente invocó una imagen del pequeño conejo inglés que había estado sentado sobre una camilla. Inspiró más fuerte y casi podía sentir al inglés, pero ya no estaba sentado sobre la camilla, estaba corriendo por el bosque, su sedoso y fino cabello se agitaba contra la suave brisa que provocaba al correr.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió como nunca en su vida, las hojas secas y ramas crujían con cada paso que daba, pero la liebre era demasiado rápida, el brillante cabello rubio desapareció de su campo de visión con un suave destello provocado por el sol.

Inhala.

Arthur se retorcía debajo de él, un trozo de tela azul estaba sobre sus ojos, mientras otro pedazo amarraba sus manos en su espalda, el propio peso de su cuerpo mantenía sus brazos quietos, pronto se dio cuenta que eran trozos de su camiseta los que estaban sobre sus ojos y muñecas.

Alfred tocó con las puntas de sus dedos el costado de Arthur, sus dedos acariciaban sus costillas, subió por su costado y acarició una elegante clavícula, un suspiro nervioso salió de los labios del rubio. La necesidad de morder y besar al suave inglés lo golpearon sin piedad, se inclinó para mordisquear la piel del conejo, cuando iba a cerrar sus dientes alrededor de su fina garganta, el olor del inglés lo relajó, te y hierbas.

Todo en el inglés era tan fino y suave, de repente se alegraba de que la tela alrededor de sus muñecas le dejaran una fea marca, que el pasto y hojas le rasguñaran su espalda, besó al conejo ya que no podía morderlo, empujó su cuerpo contra el césped rezando que las hojas secas hicieran el daño que él no podía, beso con desesperación los demasiados suaves labios, lo besó hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados y siguió besándolo, quitándole el aliento, robando suspiros, saqueó sus labios hasta que sólo quedaban pequeños jadeos entre besos.

Su mano acarició su espalda hasta que se arqueó, suave, suave por todos lados, suave piel, suaves labios, sedoso cabello, finos modales, ropa cara, gustos elegantes, familia perfecta, vida perfecta.

Su mano libre tomó el nudo de sus muñecas y lo apretó, deseaba morderlo pero no podía, así que lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, lo beso hasta que pensó que no podría separar sus labios nunca más de él.

Deseaba golpearlo, golpearlo por tener tanta suerte, por tener una madre, por tener un padre que lo amara, que lo cuidara.

Cerró sus puños, pero la orden de golpear su perfecta piel no llegó, sus manos se abrieron y acariciaron el cuerpo de Arthur, explorando, marcando, frotando, pellizcando, rasguñando suavemente. Sus caderas se abrieron paso entre las piernas de Arthur, abriendo sus muslos, finos y casi inexistentes vellos se extendían por ellos, casi no podía verlos por lo rubios que eran.

Deseaba humillarlo, decirle lo débil que era, lo frágil, lo inútil, lo femenino y feo que era.

Pero el cuerpo que acariciaba no era débil, no era feo ni frágil… no era el de una mujer, no era femenino.

_-Ar…- __Murmuró_ contra los labios del conejito inglés, sus caderas obligaron a que los muslos de Arthur se separaran aun más para recibir su peso, pero cuando sus caderas se encontraron con las de Arthur, el americano despertó de un salto.

-…thur…- Jadeó Alfred al sentarse bruscamente en la cama, su cuerpo saltó lejos de la cama como si su ropa y los cobertores en ella lo quemaran. Tomó su ropa sucia con intenciones de tirarla al cesto de ropa, pero el olor de Arthur hizo que levantara su propia polera y se la llevara a la nariz.

Su cuerpo hormigueó y fue consciente de la erección que sus slip apenas contenían, su mano bajo y se escabulló dentro de su ropa interior tomándose a sí mismo, no podía creer que fuera hacer esto, se sentía como un pervertido o un niño al que lo iban a pillar haciendo algo malo.

No supo cuando se recostó sobre su cama, ni cuando se quito sus slips, pero ahora solo sabía que no podía soltar el olor de Arthur mientras su mano marcaba el ritmo que deseaba estar golpeando en Arthur, el ritmo de su fantasía.

-Joder… Mío, eres mío- gruñó contra la tela de su camiseta, marcando el ritmo que llevaría a cabo dentro de muy poco, porque él no estaba para juegos, y tampoco era paciente. Tomaría lo que quería, y lo haría pronto, porque su mano no podría apaciguarlo por mucho tiempo.

-o-

Arthur por fin podía ir a su cama y revolcarse en su mala suerte. El viaje de la casa de Alfred a su casa había sido silenciosamente incomodo, su padre no le había hablado ni mirado en todo el camino y Arthur se había quedado tan tieso como podía, se sentía como en la película de los dinosaurios que le gustaba a Eliza, en la escena que todos se quedaban quietos para que el bicho no los viera.

Bueno, en ese momento Arthur se sentía como ellos, apenas respiraba deseando contener todo el aire del mundo y salir volando como un globo lleno de helio.

Había pensado que el viaje había sido malo, pero chan cha cha chaaaaaan, llegar a casa había sido peor. Su madre había abierto la puerta de par en par, lo había revisado de pies a cabeza y cuando vio la mordida en su cuello se tensó, su piel blanca se puso aun mas pálida y miró directamente a su padre.

Misteriosamente ella se quedó callada, pero limpió su herida nuevamente, sacando la pomada que le puso la enfermera y poniéndole una capa fresca, cuando se retiró pudo escuchar como su mamá llenaba de preguntas a su padre, el rubio ignoró lo que ocurría en el salón, se fue lentamente a su pieza.

Ponerse el pijama fue toda una hazaña, el moretón que cubría todo su costado y parte de la espalda comenzaba a doler y sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que iba a dormir, y tener la gran parte de sus dedos entablillados no hacían el trabajo de quitar/poner ropa más fácil.

Decidió ponerse pantalón y una camiseta, así que tomó la polera mas grande que poseía, una de futbol americano tamaño XXL, era tan grande que le llegaba a unos 10 cm de sus rodillas y casi se le caía por un hombro, la usaba en el verano porque era lo más fresco que tenia, y en este caso, porque era muy fácil de poner y podía destapar su hombro mordido.

La medicina que la doctora le había dado para el dolor aun hacia efecto en sus dedos, pero su cuello comenzaba a arder, casi no podía mover la cabeza de un lado a otro porque le ardía.

Arrastró sus pies hasta el borde de su cama y gateó por esta hasta que llegó a la punta más lejana, se estiró para cerrar la ventana que daba a la calle, hacía calor pero no el suficiente como para dejar su ventana abierta.

Levantó uno de los cubre cama delgados que tenia y se tapó con este mientras intentaba encontrar una posición en la que no le doliera todo el cuerpo. No tardo en notar que no se había lavado, el rubio suspiró y tiró sus almohadas blancas al piso, sus sábanas eras azules así que si las manchaba no importaba mucho, pero manchar sus almohadas seria un problema.

Miró ausente por la ventana, el cielo casi no tenia estrellas pero la luna brillaba tanto que parecía hacer el trabajo de las estrellas ausentes. Mañana tendría que ir a su trabajo y llevar el papel del hospital, no podía trabajar por unas semanas ya que con su mano izquierda rota, no podría llevar de un lado a otro las bandejas.

Tal vez podría quedarse en caja mientras cancelaba los pedidos, estaba casi seguro que podría manipular la pantalla y el dinero sin problemas. Eliza iba a tener doble trabajo tratando de cubrir sus mesas, tal vez tendrían que llamar a algunos le los niños de medio tiempo para que cubriera su zona.

Oh, Eliza, su amiga iba a ser una patada de las costillas con sus preguntas, de pronto la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a su amiga se le hacía aun mas agotadora que trabajar en caja.

Arthur no era muy bueno atendiendo clientes, la gente, especialmente las hembras caninas eran pesadas, sobretodo aquellas que iban con sus hijos o estaban embarazadas, tener que esperar que la mujer lograra poner de acuerdo a tres niños para comer solo una cosa era agotador, eliminar pedidos, boletas, gente molesta, dios, estaba a punto de arrodillarse y rezar por amanecer con gripe y quedarse en casa.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tan tieso como una tabla, se había quedado dormido en la misma posición toda la noche, su brazo derecho estaba dormido bajo su peso y el cuello lo tenía acalambrado porque estaba acostumbrado a dormir con sus almohadas.

El rubio se movió perezosamente por su habitación, tomando sus zapatillas, metiendo su uniforme de trabajo en su mochila. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras ya que sólo tenía una mano para afirmarse de la escalera que bajaba del sótano que convirtió en pieza hace años.

Tuvo que darse una vuelta por el patio trasero para ir a buscar unas toallas secas, y después otra vuelta a la cocina para buscar una bolsa. Era medio día y los jueves el entraba más tarde, así que la casa estaba vacía para él. Nunca le había molestado ni gustado de alguna particular manera, pero en esta ocasión se alegró de que sus padres ya se hubieran ido a trabajar, así no tenía que enfrentarlos y podía divagar tranquilo en sus pensamientos.

Se quitó sus calzoncillos y la gigante camiseta deportiva, tiró la ropa interior al cesto de ropa y doblo su pijama para dejarlo en su habitación más tarde. Tomó la bolsa que había sacado el mueble de la cocina, y se la puso en la mano izquierda, no recordaba que la enfermera le dijera de qué forma limpiar su mano o si podía mojarla, se culpaba de eso a si mismo porque no había estado prestando atención a la muchacha.

Tardó más de lo normal en bañarse, ya que el trabajo que normalmente lo hacía con ambas manos, ahora lo tenía que hacer con una sola, tardó más tiempo en su cabello ya que le costó mucho enjuagarlo, y tardó mucho más en enjabonarlo y frotarlo con el shampoo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, otro salir de la ducha, se frotó el cuello con la toalla y lanzo un grito cuando se frotó la herida con la tela, esta comenzó a sangrar y arder.

Tuvo que usar la misma toalla para limpiar las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a brotar. Se agacho y abrió el cajón que estaba debajo del lavamanos, saco el botiquín y comenzó a secar y limpiar la zona con cuidado, después de que el trozo de algodón quedara empapado de agua y gotitas de sangre tomo la crema que le vio usar a su mamá y se puso una delgada capa sobre esta.

Después tomó el viejo ungüento que usaba para los moretones y se lo esparció por su costado y lo que alzaba a tocar de su espalda. El moretón cumplía un nuevo récord en tamaño y dolor, si no se ponía varias veces la crema, le iba a comenzar a doler al respirar. Se quitó la bolsa y la botó, no estaba seguro de cómo tratar su mano así que tomo una de las toallitas húmedas de su madre y limpio los costados.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y peinarse noto que apenas llegaría a tiempo al trabajo, así que tomo su mochila y metió los papeles del hospital dentro de la mochila mientras comenzaba a andar a su trabajo.

-o-

Alfred despertó tarde, muerto de calor y desnudo. La luz que entraba por las ventanas lo hizo salir de la inconsciencia mientras irritaba sus ojos, no había dormido casi nada, había estado a punto de salir de su pieza en medio de la noche para buscar alguna persona con la cual desquitarse. Pero la idea de meterse con alguien que no fuera un suave y firme conejo no le agradaba.

Y ser consciente de que sólo quería estar con Arthur lo molestaba, su cuerpo aun estaba ansioso, el cuerpo le picaba y ardía por el olor del inglés, se había dormido con su polera en la cara, había estado como un niño recién entrando en la pubertad mientras se masturbaba toda la noche, se sentía como un sicópata por aferrarse al pedazo de tela e imaginaba todas las formas posibles de hacer al pequeño conejo gemir.

Una erección mañanera lo saludó mientras se levantaba, se ignoró a si mismo y fue a bañarse, todo sucedió como si fuera una maquina, de repente estaba levantándose para limpiarse a si mismo y su pieza, sacarse el olor a necesidad de encima y sus alrededores.

Y una hora y media después estaba a tres cuadras del trabajo de Arthur, esperando a que pasara, frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo, nunca había sido tan consciente de que se supiera todos y cada uno de los horarios de Arthur y este era un claro ejemplo de el pedazo de sicópata que era. Su pie comenzó a golpetear el piso, estaba impaciente esperando al ingles, esta vez no estaba escondido esperando a que pasara, se sentó en una banca de la calle y espero.

Diez minutos después vio un rubio cabello brillar contra el sol, Alfred miró al ingles, este usaba ropa demasiado grande, el poleron que usaba era tan grande que le caía por un hombro y cubría su cuerpo hasta un tercio de sus muslos, las mangas eran largas y estaban dobladas para que sus manos estuvieran libres.

Alfred se levantó de un salto y como si Arthur lo sintiera, se paró en seco mientras levantaba su mirada a casi tres metros del americano. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y se puso en posición para escapar, Alfred fue más rápido y movido por la desesperación de tocar al ingles dio una zancada inhumana y lo tomo del brazo libre, agarrándolo desde el codo.

El moreno se molestó cuando Arthur se cubrió instantánea mente el rostro con la mano izquierda como si fuera a golpearlo, no sabía que le molestaba más, la acción de Arthur al defenderse cubriéndose de él, o ver su mano lastimada.

Los ojos verdes del ingles lo miraron con duda mientras pestañeaban rápidamente, era como si no supiera si verlo directamente o cubrirse del golpe que nunca iba a llegar.

Alfred frunció el ceño duramente, lo único que deseaba hacer era tomar al inglés, golpearlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo, después quería golpearse a si mismo hasta la inconsciencia, el impulso del apareamiento lo estaba volviendo loco.

Si estaba solo, su cuerpo picaba y se calentaba, si estaba cerca del rubio, su cuerpo latía y se calentaba, calor, dios hacía mucho calor, podía sentir su cuerpo sudar y arder alrededor de Arthur. Una suave brisa golpeó su rostro relajándolo y refrescándolo, y cuando el olor del rubio vino hacia el comenzó a gruñir suavemente. Té y hierbas, y especias…eso era nuevo, era como si el olor a madera y pimienta estuviera envolviendo al rubio.

Su mano subió por el brazo del inglés hasta su omóplato, su visión se nublo de un suave y tranquilizador brillo, como si estuviera tendido sobre el césped de un claro y los frescos rayos del sol lo cegaran suavemente. Su pecho retumbaba con un suave y grave gruñido, como un ronroneo brusco y agresivo.

Abrió su mano mientras acariciaba la espalda del inglés hasta posar su mano en su espalda baja, lo más abajo posible, abajo, abajo, un poco más. El olor a pimienta se hizo más fuerte cuando enterró su nariz en su cabello, no era consciente de que bajo el brillante estupor en el que se encontraba, Arthur estaba totalmente tieso mientras la confusión le daba un puñetazo directamente en su rostro.

Estaba casi seguro de que su rostro gritaba _'Qu__é __mierda'_, abría jurado que Alfred lo iba a golpear, pero ahora estaba en plan cariñitos, la mano de Alfred fue firme cuando lo empujó acercándolo, podría jurar que el pecho de Alfred vibraba como su celular cuando lo llamaban y se sobresalto cuando la mano del americano bajaba muy pero muy lentamente por su espalda y… Espera, ¿Estaba tratando de llegar a su trasero? Si, definitivamente su mano estaba tratando de llegar lentamente a su trasero.

-¡Ar…thur?- La voz de Eliza llego a sus oídos y se apagó, el cuerpo se Alfred se quedó quieto y su cabeza se levanto mirando detrás de Arthur, el inglés intentó girarse para ver a su amiga, pero la mano del moreno era de acero, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Los labios de Alfred se acercaron a su oreja y pudo sentir sus labios acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, la voz de Alfred era tan ronca que tuvo que concentrarse en entender lo que decía.

-¿Cuándo tienes descanso?- le preguntó bajo, para que solo él le escuchara.

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio confundido.

-Cuando tienes libre- le gruñó mientras los ojos azules de Alfred brillaban como zafiros.

-Ah? Yo… que… los domingos- Arthur sólo era capaz de balbucear palabras mientras Alfred lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, el pecho del americano se frotó contra él.

-¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Eliza se hizo más fuerte, como si se estuviera acercando a pasos lentos, sus zapatillas chillaban con cada paso inseguro.

Alfred le gruñó a Eliza cuando esta intentaba acercarse, _perra_ gruñía su mente mientras veía como la chica le miraba entre miedo y sorpresa.

_Mío, mío, mío, mío, mío._

Nunca se había sentido tan posesivo.

-Te veré a las siete- le susurró bruscamente contra el oído, frotó sutilmente su pecho contra el de Arthur, quería empaparse en su olor y llenar cada rincón de Arthur con su el suyo propio. Sus ojos se alejaron de Eliza mientras los bajaba hacia las esmeraldas que lo observaran como si fuera un bicho raro. Sus labios cayeron sobre los de Arthur, cuando este trato de alejarse sobresaltado, tomó su nuca con su mano y lo aferró mientras metía su lengua atrayendo la tímida lengua del inglés a un baile privado.

Lo besó lentamente, dándole un show a Eliza, necesitaba restregarle en la cara a la morena lo que le era suyo desde hace años. Se tomó su tiempo hasta que hizo olvidar al rubio de que tenían público, y quería sonreír engreído cuando el inglés se estremeció contra él, la piel de Arthur se puso caliente bajo sus manos.

Lo abandonó repentinamente y se fue satisfecho, una sonrisa se extendió cuando vio a un aturdida Eliza mirándolo fijamente y un sonrojado Arthur tratando de recomponerse.

-o-

Arthur trató de sacarse su poleron, Alfred se había ido en unos segundos, dejándolo atontado, confuso y… Calor, hacia mucho calor, su cuerpo se estremeció, _Caloooooor…_ Se quitó la mochila para guardar su poleron y cuando vio a Eliza con los ojos tan grandes y sorprendidos, se dio cuenta que había visto todo el beso, todo el… todo eso… lo que fuera que había pasado.

._._._._._._._._.._._._._._._.._._._._._.._._._._.._._

Lo siento por ser tan mala persona y no actualizar en meses, pero volví porque me encantan todos sus comentarios y me motivan a seguir con esta historia.

¡gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Disculpen la demora. Ya estoy trabajando en los capítulos que vienen.

Arthur, en cualquier otro momento, día, mes o año de su vida, hubiera pagado millones de dólares en efectivo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que tenía una foto de Eliza aturdida, callada y quieta. Hubiera disfrutado ese momento y se lo hubiera restregado en el rostro cada día de su vida, no iba a mentir, probablemente en un día o dos recordaría la cara de Eliza en este exacto momento y se reiría, pero ahora, sentía que era la calma antes de la tormenta, estaba justo en el ojo del huracán.

Y el huracán sólo avanzó, los ojos de Eliza dejaron de mirar por donde se había ido Alfred, y caminó dando largas zancadas, como si tratara de estirar sus piernas lo más posible.

Arthur tomó su mochila con su mano derecha y trató de meter su brazo izquierdo por la correa de su mochila, pero Eliza inspiró, inspiró indignada mientras miraba sus dedos rotos.

-¿Qué más te hizo? ¿Te golpeó?- La morena dejó su bolso rosado sobre la banca mientras tiraba de la mano de Arthur, revisando cada uno de sus blancos dedos –Dios, apestas a ese obeso- murmuró mientras agitaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, el sol brillaba sobre sus uñas celestes con unos suaves diseños de nubes.

Ella simplemente toqueteó todo su cuerpo, sus brazos ahora libres ya que se había sacado su poleron. Golpeó su estómago en busca de reacciones y cuando su mano le dio una palmada en sus costillas izquierdas, Arthur no pudo evitar encogerse.

-¿Las costillas de nuevo? ¿Están rotas? Juro que lo mataré- gruñó la morena mientras seguía su examen. Se frotó un par de veces su rosada nariz, como cuando a Arthur le daba sus pequeñas alergias y se frotaba la nariz para evitar estornudar.

El ingles comenzó a preguntarse si esta vez el verano estaba llegando demasiado pronto, las manos de Eliza estaban por todo su cuerpo y eso solo lo estaba comenzando a sofocar, necesitaba aire, espacio, pero también quería que Eliza siguiera tocándolo, era reconfortante, como si le picara la espalda y le estuviera rascando.

-¿Cuándo Arthur? ¡Arthur! ¿Estás bien?- La morena posó su mano en la mejilla de su mejor amigo y prácticamente su hermano, Arthur lucía ido, y cuando su mano se posó en su rostro se dio cuenta que estaba hirviendo.

-¿Hmm?- Murmuró Arthur mientras la miraba, sus ojos normalmente de un verde vivo estaban nublados.

-¿Estás enfermo? ¿Quieres que llame al trabajo para decir que vas a faltar? Aunque estamos a unas cuadras, podríamos regresar y acostarte-

Le sugirió la morena mientras fruncía el ceño al extraño comportamiento del rubio.

-¿Qué? No, no, estoy bien, sólo hace calor. Quizás que me estoy enfermando, creo que nunca podre soportar los cambios climáticos bruscos- comentó el inglés mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa a su amiga.

El rostro de Eliza se suavizó mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y caminaban por la sombra. -¿Te golpeó?- pregunto la morena.

-¿Quién?- el rubio la observó confundido.

Eliza le dirigió una mirada de _'¿Quién tú crees?' _ante la respuesta de su amigo, cuando el rubio se puso de un suave rojo que amenazaba convertirse en una rojo fuego, la morena arqueó una ceja. Vaya que sorpresa.

-Creo que podría jurar que vi su asquerosa mano bajar por tu trasero- murmuró la morena, que sonrió cuando su amigo se sobresalto.

-No- escupió Arthur –imposible-.

-¿Si? Imposible es lo que hubiera dicho yo hace una hora cuando me estaba levantado y alguien me hubiera dicho que te andabas besando con tu bully- murmuró secamente la morena.

Su amigo giró su rostro al piso, haciendo que una de sus orejas le tapara el rostro deliberadamente –No es así- murmuró.

La morena se acercó apoyando el costado de su cuerpo contra Arthur, su cola se agitó bajo su falda y le dio contra el lado posterior de sus muslos. -¿Te gusta?- murmuró la morena, casi susurrándolo.

-No es eso- balbuceó su compañero, la poca habilidad para comunicarse de Arthur estaba comenzando a molestar a la muchacha.

-¿Y? Yo no me besaría con alguien que no me gusta- dijo la morena mientras le daba su espacio a su amigo y acomodaba un rizo castaño para distraerse.

Cuando su amigo no le dio ninguna respuesta, la pequeña morena levantó su mirada hacia Arthur, su amigo fruncía el ceño como si tratara de buscar la respuesta a su pregunta, o a su comentario. La pequeña dio un respingo cuando sus ojos encontraron un improvisado vendaje sobre el cuello de Arthur.

Eliza esperó impaciente, se quedó callada mientras caminaban en silencio por un par de cuadras, y cuando quedaban unos metros para llegar al restaurant en el que trabajaban, sus sentidos encontraron lo que estaba buscando. Le costó un buen tiempo ya que ella no era muy buena con lo de rastrear y buscar a sus alrededores sin moverse, pero lo logró.

No sabía exactamente a qué distancia estaba, ya que tendría que girarse y dejar por el piso su actuación de 'Aquí no pasa nada, sólo soy yo y mi mejor amigo caminando al trabajo'. Después de varios años, era capaz de distinguir la figura o esencia del obeso ese, y no estaba lejos, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella como si fuera una gran lupa contra el sol y ella una pequeña hormiga.

¿Celoso? Posiblemente, sólo un perro sarnoso y celoso mordería tan salvajemente a su presa, pareja, lo que sea. Maldito pulgoso, Eliza rodeó la cintura de Arthur con uno de sus delgados brazos y movió su cola acariciando levemente los muslos de su amigo, esto posiblemente era un tormento para el obeso, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que terminaría así?

Eliza se separó de su amigo cuando este comenzó a estremecerse, estaba sudando, y eso que el inglés nunca sudaba, debía estar muy enfermo como para comenzar a tiritar de esa manera.

-o-

Arthur hervía, la fiebre lo estaba comenzando a hacer sudar y en poco tiempo, sólo necesitó que Eliza se acercara un poco para comenzar a tiritar, necesitaba que alguien lo abrazara, hubiera rodeado a Eliza con sus propios brazos pero su cuerpo se descontroló y comenzó a tiritar. Se sentía horrible.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cafetería Arthur se sentó sobre una de las sillas y se abrazó a sí mismo. Se sentía como cuando era pequeño y comía algo en mal estado, siempre fue un poco delicado de estómago y se preguntó si tal vez se había intoxicado comiendo alguna cosa.

-Creo que comí algo malo- murmuró Arthur mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, Eliza asintió y se fue al mostrador, habló un momento con la cajera de turno y esta se fue a la cocina. La morena se quedó unos minutos esperando hasta que la cajera regresó y le entregó una taza azul a su amiga.

-Bebe esto, no tiene azúcar así que tal vez esté un poco amargo- comentó la morena mientras se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo – Pero es mejor que no tenga azúcar, tal vez te bajaron las defensas, estas sudando frío, abríbgate o empeorarás Arthur, ahora traga esto- La morena empujó la taza hacia el rubio mientras le frotaba la espalda.

Arthur se calmó cuando Eliza comenzó a frotar su espalda, bebió sin ningún problema el té de hierbas y dejó a un lado el palito de canela que flotaba en el centro. No le molestó el sabor amargo ya que estaba acostumbrado a los té especiales de su mamá. Pasó un momento hasta que comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó la morena mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Sí, algo me debió caer mal- contestó el rubio mientras se apuraba a cambiarse de ropa junto a su amiga.

-Tal vez te cayó mal el beso- le dijo Eliza mientras se reía cuando Arthur la empujaba con su mano derecha tratando de pasar junto a ella.

_._._._._._._._._._._

Alfred siguió de lejos mientras los dos amigos caminaban juntos a la cafetería. Cuando Eliza acarició a Arthur con su cola, el americano se giró y decidió irse lejos antes de comenzar a gruñir y perder la cabeza. Se fue a su casa a buscar un cambio de ropa antes de irse a unos de sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

Llegó antes de tiempo a la mueblería de una de sus vecinas, la señora Eugenia era viuda hace ya varios años. Alfred terminó trabajando medio tiempo para ella cuando tenía 16 años y su padre lo castigó por repetir una materia. Llevaba cuatro años yendo dos días a la semana donde la señora, le gustaba su trabajo.

-Llegas antes Alfred- comentó la señora ya de unos cincuenta, Alfred no sabía con exactitud cuántos años tenía pero no iba a preguntar.

\- No tenía nada que hacer- comentó Alfred dirigiendo una sonrisa cortés a Eugenia.

Eugenia le dio un beso en la mejilla saludándolo mientras se remangaba la blusa amarilla y se colocaba los guantes. Alfred se colocó sus propios guantes y los anteojos de seguridad. Estos siempre lo molestaban un poco ya que eran incómodos sobre sus propios anteojos.

El trabajo siempre lograba distraer a Alfred, cuando peleaba con su papá, cuando tenía un mal día, cuando odiaba a todo el mundo, pero ni todo el barniz del mundo podría ahogar el pensamiento de un ágil conejo corriendo de él.

Eugenia metió su brocha dentro del tarro de barniz después de que Alfred lo hiciera, ella estaba sentada sobre el piso de su taller mientras pintaba una orilla de la mesa y procedía a pintar con cuidado una de las patas.

-Un billete por tus pensamientos muchacho- murmuró la señora mientras miraba de reojo a Alfred, que estaba pintando junto a ella.

-Que sea uno de veinte- bromeó él mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hank?- trató de adivinar la canosa mujer.

-No, está tranquilo- murmuró el moreno mientras tomaba su lija y emparejaba una orilla que estaba muy puntiaguda.

-¿Te metiste en problemas? Mmm… ¿Préstame la lija un momento?- ella estiró su mano enguantada hacia su compañero.

Problemas, era una buena manera de decirlo, Arthur era un problema. Uno muy lindo… _basta._ El americano se gruñó a sí mismo cuando sus pensamientos lo comenzaron a confundir de nuevo.

Eugenia lo miró con preocupación, se sacó uno de los guantes y posó su delicada mano sobre la mejilla de Alfred mientras trataba de llamar su atención. El moreno miró a los ojos de la mujer, Eugenia era casi su mejor amiga, su única amiga ya que el sólo se relacionaba con mujeres cuando quería pasar un buen rato.

-¿Qué te atormenta pequeño?- le preguntó la mujer –Sabes que soy muy buena guardando secretos, yo no te juzgo- le recordó la mujer pellizcando una de sus mejillas –ya suéltalo-

El moreno le gruñó cuando le pellizcó la mejilla, le pasó la lija y apoyó con cuidado su brocha en una de las orillas del tarro de barniz.

-La danza del día de lluvia- murmuró Alfred mientras se levantaba a buscar otra brocha más gruesa.

-Ahhh, una chica- se burló la vieja – ya era hora ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te ignora?-

-Ese es el problema, no es una chica- dijo el moreno.

-¿Un chico? No es para tanto mi niño, los instintos son instintos- le comentó ella mientras se arrastraba de a poco para ir hacia la otra esquina de la gran mesa.

Alfred comenzó a pintar la parte superior de la mesa, lo hacía lentamente para que toda la superficie quedara pareja – Arthur Kirkland, el maldit… ese conejo- gruñó el americano tragándose su propia maldición.

Eugenia se comenzó a reír cuando escuchó el nombre de Arthur, Alfred le frunció el ceño, molesto -¿Qué es tan chistoso? Pareces una loca riendo así bufó el moreno.

-Ay, mi niño es una gran ironía que te atormente al que llevas atormentando varios años- la mujer le sonrió – Karma es que te guste el muchacho al que persigues- murmuró ella.

-No me gusta- Ladró Alfred.

-¿Entonces por qué te atormenta?- Eugenia se levantó con agilidad de piso y se sacudió las piernas –Del amor a odio hay un paso… y del odio al amor hay uno aun más pequeño- le dijo la sabia mujer.

El americano se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Eugenia, a él no le gustaba el mugroso conejo, ¿Amar? Alfred bufó.

Ni a palos.


End file.
